A Midsummer Night's Dream
by jen81265
Summary: Warren Peace, Sky High's bad boy, has to choose his own path in life. Follow Dad's footsteps or Mom's. Is there another choice? And is he destined to walk it alone? Epilogue finally up for those of you who have waited patiently over the last year. -shamelessly begging for reviews:
1. Ch 1 Summer Wind

I own nothing pertaining to Sky High, but here's a chance to visit.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter One - Summer Wind

He saw her running, running as though she was being chased. Not jogging, not like the others that came to the park during the evening hours. She didn't look like she was there to exercise. She looked like she was trying to evade some demon that had escaped from hell.

Warren headed in her direction, following a course that should intercept whatever it was that was on her trail. He dropped to the jogging path behind her waiting for the creature that he was sure would burst through the underbrush at any moment. When nothing happened, he swung around to stare after the departing girl.

Only, he discovered, she hadn't departed. She had stopped on the path to stare at him. Hand to chest, scowl upon her face, she watched him warily. "You scared the shit out of me." She glanced around. "Where did you come from anyway?"

Warren noticed she didn't seem out of breath, despite her hard run, nor had she worked up a sweat. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail, tendrils coming loose to fall into her eyes. She pushed these back now, still waiting for his explanation.

"Ummm… You seemed like you were in trouble, and I was just trying to help. I thought something was chasing you." He realized even before he finished how dumb the explanation sounded. This hero thing was really a lot harder than it sounded in the textbooks or in gym. None of his classes had covered what you were supposed to do when it turned out that the citizen didn't need saving. Maybe that's what would be covered in his senior classes this year.

"Okay, in case you're unfamiliar with parks, and jogging paths, they are made for exercise, hence all the running. And a telltale clue for next time, no screaming so no danger. Thanks though, appreciate the thought."

He noticed she was slowly backing away from him, obviously convinced that he was more of a threat than any imaginary monsters in the dark. Great, from hero to psycho stalker in less than sixty seconds.

"Listen, my name's Warren Peace, and you didn't really seem to be jogging. It was more like you were running away from something, running for your life." He needed to set the record straight for some reason. Why, he wasn't sure. It was unlikely he would see her again. Citizens and heroes didn't mix well.

"Well, if you're going to run, isn't that what it should be like? Running for your life, running away, running to something. Why just jog? That's just exercise. But, running, that's more like freedom,"she grinned, and her eyes brightened during her explanation. He noticed that there was real joy on her face now, and she was actually letting him walk beside of her without sparing him any nervous glances.

"I wouldn't know. I only run if I'm chasing something, or it's chasing me." He grimaced, remembering the dance at the end of the last school year. "Running for exercise or enjoyment doesn't really appeal to me."

She glanced sideways at him as they left the cooling shadows of the park's leafy enclosure. "What does appeal to you, Warren?"

He stopped, stunned. Was she coming on to him, a complete stranger? Surely, as a citizen, she realized the danger she could be placing herself in. Citizens were so much more fragile, less expendable, fewer lives. He followed her through the park gates and out onto the sidewalk. "People who aren't so careless with their well-being." He said pointedly.

"Temper, temper…" she turned to walk backwards, when she realized he wasn't following her down the sidewalk. "Some one might consider you a threat. You're not, are you?"

Great, all his hard work, blown again so quickly. "I'm not the one you should be concerned about. You know, there are others here that aren't so innocent." He started after her again.

She looked up into the night sky, studied the stars, gestured up, and said, "Here? There are others here that aren't so innocent? Innocent as who? Me? Surely not you. You don't look at all innocent?" She laughed and turned to walk down the sidewalk.

Irritated that she thought it all a joke, he followed her. Why was it so hard to see to the safety of one citizen, and for that matter, why was he concerned? He felt the anger boiling up inside of him. Anger at her lack for concern for her own safety, anger that she wasn't taking him seriously. He felt the heat moving down his arms, and concentrated on squelching the firestorm that was rising inside of him.

"At this time of night, you should be more aware of your surroundings. There are threats everywhere," he scowled as he realized she was grinning again. He flexed his fingers to try to keep his control.

"Why worry about my welfare, when I've got you to do that for me." She was walking backwards again, not paying attention to her surroundings or where she was going.

She laughed and untied the sweatshirt that was wrapped around her waist. As she was struggling to pull the bulky shirt over her tight halter top, her pony tail became snagged in the zipper at the collar. Struggling only worsened the situation, snarled her hair further. Now she was unable to pull the shirt on, off, or even to see. Warren went over and began to untangle the wiry strands of hair that were wrapped sinuously around the teeth of the zipper.

"This is what I'm talking about," he glowered. "I don't understand how you've lasted this long." He pulled the last few strands of hair free and helped her adjust the miscreant collar. "Anyone could have grabbed you right then, you were helpless."

"Oh, I don't know," she laughed, pulling the hair band out of her hair and sweeping the long frizzy strands back from her face. "I'm pretty quick." She looked back over her shoulder, and Warren noticed they were standing in front of the local citizen high school. "Thanks for walking with me, Warren Peace, but this is where I get off."

Confused, he looked around, "Here? There's nothing here?" He couldn't leave her in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere. The street lights barely illuminated the streets. There were too many shadows, too many hiding places.

"My friends will be here any moment to pick me up. We're all going to the midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Why don't you join us? We've got extra raincoats." She watched as he shuddered and began to back away.

"No, I'll pass, thanks anyway." He said as he watched her walk away from the street, heading for the school steps. "I'll just take off if you're sure you're okay," he added uneasily

She nodded, smug in the knowledge that she had been correct about his reaction to the movie invitation. "Got my cell phone right here, if any baddies show up."

Warren began to back away. Uncomfortable about leaving her alone, he called out, "You never told me your name."

Perched on the edge of the steps, she leaned her arms on her knees and studied his earnest face. "Come back tomorrow, Warren Peace." She laughed at his uncertain expression. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you my name."

She watched him walk away. Watched him glance over his shoulder to check on her until he turned the corner at the end of the block. Only then did she head around the building towards the gym. She followed the cracked sidewalk past the deserted basketball courts, nets torn and drooping from back boards. Stopping at a side door, she withdrew the pass key she had lifted from her father's keychain and quickly unlocked the door. After punching in the key code on the alarm panel, she quickly re-locked the entrance. She knew there were no motion sensors in the gym, so she would be able to complete her laps without interruption.

Stretching quickly, she thought of her encounter with the dark-haired Goth boy. Red-streaked hair, dark rimmed eyes, black jacket, biker boots. A picture inconsistent with the concern he had shown for her safety. But still a picture that would infuriate her father. The hair alone would raise his blood pressure to a dangerous level. Picture perfect.

She wondered what tomorrow what hold…

Please read and review, let me know what you think, Would like some feedback before I finish the next chapter.


	2. Ch 2 A Summer Night

Chapter 2 –A Summer Night

She was sitting on the steps just as he had left her the evening before. Leaning back on her elbows, she was watching the moths circle the overhead street light. Dressed again in running shorts, tennis shoes, and halter top, she had a bit of fair skin showing between the top of the shorts and the bottom of the halter. A bit of skin that rippled with a layer of muscles as she stretched backwards to lie upon the steps. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and Warren noticed that she was frowning. She didn't appear as carefree as she had the night before.

When she noticed him approaching, she jumped up and joined him on the sidewalk. "Come to run with me," she asked, starting to jog in place.

Warren raised one eyebrow sardonically. "Sorry, didn't wear my workout clothes,"

"Yeah, I guess biker boots would be rather inconvenient for running." She stopped jogging and started walking, leading him down the quiet street towards the park where they had met the previous evening.

"I told you before, I only run if I'm being chased." He noticed she had grabbed a small back pack from the beside the bike rack when he had approached. The day before she hadn't had anything with her on her run. He wondered why today was different.

"Pity, that," she said, watching him from the corner of her eye. He had on the leather again despite the fact that it was late August. Kohl rimmed eyes, full lips, and tight black pants. She really was going to have to be careful with this one, or she could end up falling hard.

"Pity, what?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's a pity that you run when you're being chased, I mean, do you run every time you're chased, or does it depend on what's chasing you?" She turned to walk backwards in front of him, just because she knew it would annoy him.

"And is there a time when you're being chased that you don't run? What are the parameters? Do you only run from monsters?" She paused to consider the night before. "You seemed ready to take on what ever you thought was chasing me last night. So, it would seem that muggers must be okay, not really worth running from."

She turned and fell back in step beside of him. "So what merits running? Is there a size factor to consider, or special powers? Crazed robots? Are humans mild enough that you aren't worried about ordinary citizens? Then again," she teased, "you seemed pretty ready to take off when I invited you to the movies, so do I qualify for the flee factor, as opposed to a crazed robot or demon drone."

"Wait," Warren stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, "Did you just mention killer robots, and demon drones?"

"Actually I think I said a crazed robot," she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, into the entrance to the park. "But, yeah, I did. I'm hoping that the fact that you were patrolling the park last night, trying to jump on baddies means that you're a hero in training, not some vigilante. Although, I must say the black leather and red hair is a little off-setting and perhaps not the look you should be going for if you really are considering this hero job thing." She laughed at the startled expression on his face.

"Although, as a vigilante," she stopped to consider his clothing, "You might be pretty dead on, as far as wardrobe goes." She watched him a moment. "And with that said, I think I should mention that you don't appear to be the type that runs away from trouble, despite your protests."

Warren rubbed his hand across his face in an effort to cover the exasperation he felt as being discovered so easily. "Do you always talk this much?"

"In class, at school, no, not really, don't say a word." She paused to think. "Not the hallway, either, but with my friends, yeah, I do tend to ramble on. Kind of out loud musings." She glanced around looking for the correct path, the one that would lead them deeper into the park.

Warren stopped walking, and let her pull ahead of him on the pathway. "So, we're friends, then."

He watched the way she moved, the way the muscles rippled in her legs, the way her hips swayed. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions and body under control as he studied her. He felt the familiar warmth seeping out from his core, flickering down his arms toward his fingertips, felt the heat warming other parts of his body. He looked away to inspect the nearby trees, to try to gain some control.

"No, never really said that." She realized that he wasn't following her anymore. She turned back to face him. "But you did come back to find out my name, which is Jameson, by the way. So, why did you try to save me?"

"You just looked like you needed saving." He had been averting his eyes, but at her question he looked up to meet her dark grey ones.

She seemed stunned. "Wow," she whispered.

"What?" he couldn't believe that she was that amazed by his concern for her welfare. After all he had walked her halfway across the park the night before.

"That's one come on line that I've never heard before," she teased him, laughing at the outrage that quickly appeared on his face. When he turned to walk away, she knew she had gone too far. She would need to find a way to bring him back, to make amends, and quick.

"Wait, Warren Peace," she called. "What's your power," she asked as he turned back towards her.

"I'm a pyrokinetic," he said, watching her close the distance between them. "I can control fire, heat things up," he explained.

He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath his leather jacket... The sleeves had been cut off of the shirt, the neck line snipped away also, the shirt slit half way to his navel. His well-defined chest was visible as she stood watching him. She licked two fingers then reached out to rub them across one of his nipples, felt it pull taunt, heard his intake of breath, saw his eyes begin to glaze.

"Me, too," she said licking her lips.

Warren's breathing quickened and he moved towards her.

Jameson withdrew her hand and stepped back out of his reach. "Huh-Uh, not yet, we've got plenty of time." She could swear that she saw the flames flickering in the pupils of his eyes. She would definitely have to be careful with this one.

"Here," she pulled a small book from the bag on her back. "After you take your cold shower, you might enjoy this story. It's part of my summer reading assignment. A Midsummer Night's Dream, a Shakespearean comedy." She watched him catch the book deftly. Good reflexes, despite his preoccupation with her breasts, she noticed.

He studied the book cover then looked up to watch her as she started to move away on the path way." Is there a hidden message here?"

"Hidden message, no." She replied, moving backwards. "Subtlety is not my art, but if that were the case, I would have given you Romeo and Juliet"

She saw the look of confusion on his face and laughed. "Two doomed lovers, Warren," she called back over her shoulder as she began her run. "Two doomed lovers… subtlety doesn't work with you either, does it"

"See you tomorrow." He heard her call as she disappeared under the trees.

Tbc…..

Let me know, how was that?

Is WP still in character?

Any comments appreciated.


	3. Ch 3 Puck

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Sky High.

Summer Wind (A Midsummer Night's Dream)

Chapter 3 – Puck

It was a hot day to begin with, being on the high school track field only made it worse. Try outs for the team should have been earlier in the morning before the day had begun to heat up, but that time had been reserved for the football team to practice. So, now, the track team had to endure the heat at the worst part of the day.

Coach Traywick called Jameson over to the oval track for her first trial. Jameson lined up with three other students at the starting line. Scanning the other runners, she was surprised to see Keith Alsbrook getting into position beside her. "What are you doing her?" she questioned. "Track and the football season overlap. You can't be on both teams."

Shouldering her aside, he replied, "They don't overlap that much, besides I've heard the track team is in serious need of some fresh blood. Last season didn't look too good for you guys."

Stung by his criticism of the Panthers' past performance, Jameson retorted cruelly, "I guess, you're right. It is time for you to branch out, since you really aren't in the league to play college ball next year. You should expand your options."

Jameson saw the hurt and anger in Keith's eyes as the coach blew the starting whistle. Easily pulling ahead, she decided it would be best not to overshadow the other runners. Concentrating on pacing herself so that she wouldn't finish with too big of a lead, she was caught unaware when a runner brushed past her, knocking her off of her stride and out of her lane.

Furiously, she looked up to see Keith nearing the finish line. Quickly recovering, Jameson fell in to step in the lane behind him. Crossing the finish line on his heels, she didn't slow down at the race's end. Instead she tackled Keith pushing them both into the grass at the edge of the track. Jumping up quickly she kicked him twice in the ribs before Coach Traywick had a chance to pull her back.

"Office," he shouted at her retreating back. "Lot of good, it'll do," she heard him complain as she headed across the senior parking lot to the school.

Despite the fact that it was still a week until school started, she knew the office would be full. The secretary, counselor, vice principal and, of course, principal would all be preparing for next week's onslaught of students.

Luckily, it was Vice Principal Caldwell who noticed her first when she entered the crowded waiting area. She saw he was already listening to Traywick's complaints over the handheld walkie-talkie as he motioned her into his office. Jameson slouched down on one of the hard back chairs angled in front of his desk.

"What happened?" he asked, taking the seat behind his desk.

"Alsbrook assaulted me and I was just defending myself." Jameson explained looking over the vice-principal's head towards the pictures of past graduating classes hanging on the wall.

"Traywick makes it sound as if events took place a little differently. In fact, he's concerned that Alsbrook may have a bruised kidney." He watched for her reaction.

"Pansy," she muttered under her breath.

When no other response was forth coming, he sighed and got to his feet. "I'm going to have to tell your father about this when he comes back to the school. He's at central office right now. You've got a few hours reprieve. Use it wisely."

Jameson stalked out of the office, furious at herself that she had allowed Alsbrook to goad her into such a reaction in front of witnesses.

Deep in thought, she rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, planning to head out the back way to the park. Before she realized what was happening she ran face first into Keith's elbow. It connected squarely with her nose and lip. Her eyes watered from the pain, and she felt a gush of blood as she sank to her knees.

"You need to be more careful about who you're messing with, freak!" Keith spat at her before heading back to the front of the school.

Man, didn't see that one coming. Maybe Warren's right. I need to be more aware of my surroundings, she thought. Heading for the cafeteria for some ice, Jameson decided she would need to wait until this evening to finish things. For now she wanted to go to the park.

Not feeling in the mood to run now, she kept the ice on her lip until she reached the grove of trees at the center of the park. She wanted the swelling to go down before she saw Warren. She tossed the damp plastic bag in a container as she approached. Luckily, he had his back to her, flipping through the paperback book she had given him the night before.

Jameson sat down under one of the larger trees near him, letting her hair down from its pony tail. Between the long lengths of her fly away hair, and the shadows of the trees, her face was mostly concealed, but only if Warren kept his distance.

Hearing her behind him Warren turned and walked over. He lowered himself to the grass beside of her. With his back against the tree, he held out the book to her. "I finished it this morning. Pretty good. Which character do you see yourself as? Puck?"

She smiled despite herself. "Puck's a fairy, a figment of William Shakespeare's imagination. Besides, everyone wants to be Puck."

"Then who?" Warren tried to angle himself so he could see her better, but she turned her head.

"Some time's a book is just a book," Distracted Jameson patted him on the leg, but withdrew her hand when she felt the muscles in his thigh tightening under the black denim.

"Then why did you give it to me?" Warren reached out and swept the hair back from her face, tucking the wayward strands behind her ear.

Jameson looked down, hiding the split in her lip. "I told you, it's a summer assignment. Some say the play is a light-hearted romance, others say it speaks to the darker, seamier aspects of human nature. What do you think?"

"I see, trying to get me to do your homework for you. That is a new one. Usually, it's the other way around." He rested his arms on his knees. "Sorry, you'll have to do your own work."

"I've already finished," She looked over at him, forgetting for a moment about her face. "I just wanted your opinion."

"And what did you decide about the book," he asked, studying her face.

"At the moment, I can certainly relate to Puck's lack of remorse for the mischief he creates." She watched his face, for a reaction.

Moving so that he was kneeling in front of her, Warren reached out to touch the damage Keith's elbow had worked on her face. "What happened," he asked touching her lip gently with the tip of a finger.

"You were right; I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. I ran into something." She rose up onto her knees so that they were on even footing. Reaching out to touch the side of his face, she preferred to distract him, instead of continuing the discussion.

She ran her fingers lightly down the side of his face, watching his eyes for the reaction she knew she would get. He leaned into her. Placing his hands on either side of her, he had her neatly trapped against the tree behind her. Tilting his face, and touching his lips gently to hers, Warren tasted a trace of the blood that was still on her lips. He licked his tongue gently along her closed mouth, and she parted her lips willingly. Darting his tongue inside, he felt her meet him tentatively. Flicking his tongue along the edge of her tongue, he fought for control of his senses. He gripped the tree behind her with his fingertips to keep from slipping his hands in side of her shirt.. His fingers raked the bark, as he attempted to keep command of the warmth that ached to be released.

When she ran her hand down his chest, rubbing his nipples until they were taunt and hard, he thought he would explode. But, when she pushed him back, he was furious.

"I have to go," she breathed, raggedly.

"Prick tease," he hissed. He watched her eyes for a reaction.

But surprisingly, she didn't rise to the bait. Instead she smiled, "No, a tease doesn't intend to follow through. But we will finish this…later. Right now, however, I have some unfinished business to attend to.

She stood and offered her hand to pull him up beside of her. He accepted and when standing, he reached out to push her hair back from her face again.

"Something you need help with, "he asked, standing close, touching her lip again gingerly.

"No, this is something I need to do myself." Jameson grinned. "Don't worry. I can take of it." She started to walk away, but then stopped and turned back. "I almost forgot. You didn't tell me what you thought of the book."

Brows furrowed, he replied, "At the moment, I'd say I can see how it could be a pretty dark play." He watched her start to back away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and turned to walk back up the path.

Warren let her get a good head start and then he followed.

Thanks for the helpful reviews. They are much appreciated.


	4. Ch 4 Revenge

Summer Wind – (A Midsummer Night's Dream)

Chapter 4 – Revenge

Dusk had fallen quickly once Jameson had started back towards the school, yet Warren had no trouble keeping her in his sights. He never had trouble seeing at night. It wasn't the fact that she had shut him down that had caused him to follow her. He was concerned about the unfinished business that she claimed to have. That and the cut on her lip. He suspected that they were closely related. He was afraid that whatever she was about to do was going to end up pulling her into trouble that was over her head.

He watched from the shadows as she entered the school through a back door. She exited the building again in a few moments, and headed towards a parking lot marked for senior students. Opening the trunk of a '66 Mustang, she removed a few tools and then headed for the far end of the lot. She stopped beside an old model camero, and slipped a tool down beside the window. Popping the lock quickly, she slid inside. Deciding he had seen enough, Warren emerged from the shadows.

"Are you lost?" he asked, as he surveyed the inside of the car. She appeared to be rifling through the books and CDs in the back seat.

Jameson jumped, startled. "Damn, you are quiet. What do you mean, lost?" she asked, distracted as she examined the contents of the glove compartment.

"You can't seem to decide which car you're supposed to be at," he replied, crouching beside of the open door.

"No, just locked myself out." She flipped the glove compartment door shut and began looking through the console.

"Always wear gloves when you're in your car?" he pointed out next.

"Just cleaned it. Hate to mess it up already." She frowned, then looked down at him. "What would piss you off the most, as far as your car is concerned?" she asked.

"Other than having some girl rummaging through my belongings?" he shrugged. "Probably having someone fuck up the paint job."

"No," she shook her head, "That's almost worth pressing charges. I know something better." She reached down and popped the hood.

Grabbing a few tools from the bag on the ground beside Warren, Jameson strode to the front of the car, and lifted the hood. He watched, impressed, as she disconnected the wires and pulled out the spark plugs. After closing the hood, she relocked the car, and gathered up her belongings.

"You know this probably isn't the best activity for a week night?" he said, following her back to her car.

"What? You think we should have waited until the weekend?" she asked, throwing her bag into the trunk and then heading for the driver's side. "Get in. I can't leave my car here now. In fact, I probably shouldn't park it here for a couple of weeks." She reached over and unlocked the passenger side.

"I'm thinking that probably wasn't a smart thing to do, considering all of the cameras in the parking lot," he said, sliding in beside of her.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Worried about me," she grinned, starting the car.

"I'm worried that I seem to be the good influence in this relationship. That's not usually how it works," he said, brows furrowed.

"I don't know which I'm more concerned about, the fact that you think I would let myself be caught on camera, or that you just said 'relationship'" she laughed and pulled out on to a back street. "Don't worry. I shut down a few of the parking lot cameras before I came out."

She pulled into an empty parking space at the end of the next street. Turning the car off, she said, "Tell me where you live and I'll drive you home."

Warren slipped his arm on to the back of her seat and pulled her closer, "I don't have a curfew," he breathed into her ear. He slid the other hand across her lap and up to her waist.

"I do," she said, licking the edge of his ear. She felt his hand clutch at her hips. "But that's never stopped me before," she said as she felt his hand slide under her shirt to her bare skin.

He licked his tongue along her lips and she responded flicking her tongue out gently to touch his. Raising her hand she reached out to run her fingers through his red-streaked hair. She trailed her hand down his arm, felt the muscles under the jacket, and quickly tugged his arms free from the leather.

He trailed kisses down her neck as she worked his jacket off. Now, with his arms free, he slid both hands under her shirt. When his fingers reached the silky material of her bra he tugged, until one breast was freed. Massaging the nipple with his finger tips, he pulled her shirt up and leaned forward, but the steering wheel prevented any further maneuvering.

"Climb into the back seat," she gasped, reaching down to rub her hand across the bulge in his jeans.

Warren felt the heat explode through him at her touch. Barely able to pull it back at the last moment, he followed her quickly into the back seat. He lowered himself on top of her, supporting most of his weight to one side of her. He used the other hand to move her shirt up so he could lick her nipples. He sucked and flicked the tight pebbles with his tongue. Hearing her moan in pleasure, he started to move his hand down towards the button of her jean, when a loud rap on the window had him sitting bolt up right.

Catching himself before he fell off of the edge of the seat, he looked towards the side window. Through the fogged pane, he could make out a uniformed guard.

Jameson pulled her shirt down and reached across to lower the window a fraction. "Can we help you, Officer," she asked nonplused.

"Your dad's looking for you, Jameson. You'd better get home." The security guard headed back towards his car.

She knew he'd be sure to report back to her dad that she had been found, along with where she was and what she was doing. Smiling, she reached over to kiss Warren gently. "Sorry, party's over. If I don't leave now, someone will be sent to get me." Sighing, she wished they hadn't found her so quickly.

The shock of being discovered had cooled Warren off pretty quickly, but he still had trouble climbing back into the front seat.

"How much trouble will you be in," he asked after giving her directions to his house.

"I've been in worse," she replied smiling. "Nothing to worry about. I don't think I'll have any free time for a few days though. And, school starts Monday. Maybe by next Friday, I can come by the park again." She leaned over to kiss him again, once they had pulled up in front of his house.

"Maybe, I should come in to talk to your dad…" he suggested.

"Really," she looked at him in disbelieve.

"No, not really" he laughed.

"Good," she kissed him again. "I was beginning to doubt your common sense." She reached into the back seat. "Hey, I've got another book for you. No rush to read it though. It'll be awhile before I can see you again."

He climbed out of the car, wondering if seeing her again would be good for either of them.

After she drove away, he looked down at the book in his hand, Beowulf.

He shook his head and turned towards his house. He had an epic to read.

Thanks for all of the helpful suggestions, and encouragement.

Review please!

Gin


	5. Ch 5 If We Have Offended

Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 5 - "If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, - That you have but slumber'd here, While these visions did appear.

Jameson stood outside of her homeroom class studying her schedule. Anger boiled inside of her as she compared the list of classes with what she remembered registering for in the spring. The fourth year art class had been replaced with AP Calculus.

She had confronted her father as soon as she had received the course listing. The flimsy excuse of overcrowded classes hadn't withstood the computer check that Jameson had run as soon as she had left his office. It had doubly infuriated her when he had also pointed out that it was lucky that the Calculus course had been available to fill the empty slot. It would certainly look more impressive upon her college applications than the art class.

After lunch Jameson stood outside of the art room watching the students slowly wander in. More than half the seats remained empty when the tardy bell rang. Jameson turned and headed for the Math Department. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she would be late for the class.

How was she going to make it through the rest of the week? She wouldn't be able to see Warren until she could sneak away on Friday. She focused her thoughts on seeing Warren as the professor began his lecture.

Meanwhile, Warren was having just as hard of a time concentrating at Sky High. He was glad to be a senior and one step closer to graduation, but he wasn't looking forward as much to seeing his friends as one would think. He had kept in touch with Will, Layla. Magenta, Zach, and Ethan since the incident at the dance, but despite their developing friendship he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to share with them about his relationship with Jameson. She was becoming very important to him, but what would his friends think about him hooking up with a citizen? Even he didn't think it was a good idea.

By the time Friday arrived he was sick and tired of evading the question of what he was going to do over the weekend. Leaving the school as quickly as possible, he didn't give his friends a chance to say "'goodbye' or 'see you Monday'.

He headed for the park even though he knew he would probably have hours to wait. In fact, dusk had approached by the time he finally saw a lithe figure running down the path towards him. With her hair pulled up into a ponytail, he was able to see the exhilaration on her face as she approached him. He had a feeling it was probably the run, that had brought the look of elation to her features, but he'd like to think that he was at least partly responsible.

Instead of slowing down as she approached him, she hit him at full speed knocking them both into the grass. After years of playing 'Save the Citizen', Warren took the impact in stride, cushioning the fall for Jameson as they hit the ground. He rolled her to one side, and pushed himself up on one elbow. "Glad to see me?" he asked smiling.

She reached up with one hand to run her fingers through his hair, watching the sun illuminate the red streaks. "I didn't think I was going to make it through the week." She wound the tresses around her fist and pulled him down to meet her kiss.

Though she had pulled him into her forcefully, he controlled his response. Starting off gently he merely breathed in her scent. Then he teased her by brushing his lips lightly over hers, then pulling away. He studied her reaction through lowered lids, and couldn't help grinning. She looked as desperate as he had felt at their last encounter. He resisted bringing his free hand over to touch her though he literally burned to run his hand under her shirt and release the clasp of the bra he could see through her flimsy shirt.

Unable to resist the agony, Jameson reached up and slid her hand under Warren's shirt. She was surprised at the heat emanating from his skin. He was burning hot. He always looked so cool and controlled. She knew that was part of what drew her to him. She wanted to be the one to make him break and lose that control. She ran her hand up his chest, growing wet as she felt the tight abs and hard nipples. She heard his intake of breath and knew that she had him. He leaned into her and kissed her hard, forcing her lips apart and sucking at her tongue. He brought one hand down to grip the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. Glad to oblige him, Jameson rolled closer and thrust her hips against the hardness she knew she would find.

Jameson opened her eyes briefly and was surprised to discover the grass around them was burning. "We need to find somewhere else to go," she whispered.

Warren extinguished the fire, and rose to his feet, pulling Jameson with him. "Let's go to my house." He began walking backwards, holding on to her fingertips, leading but not forcing her up the path.

"We can go to my house. My dad won't be home for hours." Jameson watched for his reaction but the light from the lamppost cast his face in shadows.

Warren laughed, "I'd rather take my chances at my house." He knew his mother wouldn't be home that night. She was out of the country taking care of a minor emergency. Of that he was sure. As to how far he could trust Jameson's information, he wasn't sure, nor was he willing to risk it.

"Are you saying you don't believe me," she cocked her head to one side, stopping on the path.

Warren stepped forward, and slid his arms around her waist. "Let's just say I'm being cautious."

"Okay, tonight we do it your way. Later, it's my turn." They turned and headed up the path that would take them to Jameson's car.

Jameson didn't know what she was expecting to find inside of a hero's home, but surprisingly, everything looked the same as you would expect to find inside of any middle-income family home. Though she didn't really get a chance to look at anything except the living room and hallway, before Warren began pulling her up the stairs towards his room.

Suddenly shyer than she had been for a long time when she was with a boy, Jameson took a moment to look around the room. No heavy metal band posters, no girlie pictures, no clothes scattered on the floor. Not what she had pictured. But there was a bookcase full of books and an antique wooden desk piled with school assignments. On top of the folder closest to her, Jameson saw the book she had given Warren the previous week. Already dog eared in spots, it looked as though he was making better progress with it than she was.

She heard the door click shut behind her and turned to see Warren leaning against the doorframe. Seeing him quiet and still reminded Jameson of what continued to draw her to him every time they were near. When she watched his face, studied his demeanor, she knew that as dark as she was, he contained the possibility of being even darker. She didn't think she could shock him, or disappoint him into pulling away. She had a feeling he already knew what lay in her soul and if he already knew that, then whatever she did wouldn't come as a surprise. And if he was already prepared, then he wouldn't be hurt, and if he wasn't hurt, she wouldn't be either.

He crossed the room to stand in front of her. Reaching out, he touched her face gently. Tracing one finger down the edge of her face, he leaned in to kiss her gently. Knowing that there would be no interruptions this time made them both hesitant. Warren touched her lips gently with his tongue, licking softly along the edges. Jameson opened her mouth and flicked her tongue out to meet his. At this joining, Warren felt the heat building in side of him, and reached out to run his hands up Jameson's sides and under her shirt. He alternated pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth and then pulling out to suck roughly at her lower lip.

Jameson moaned as his hands contacted her bare skin. She shoved her hips against his reflexively. Warren responded by thrusting his thumbs under the lower edge of her bra. When he rubbed his thumbs along her breasts, and heard Jameson moan in response, he flicked open the front closure and in one smooth movement pulled her bra and shirt up over her head. Leaning forward, he bent to suck her nipples, rubbing his hands alternatively along her back and abdomen.

He felt her begin to back towards the bed. Following her as she stretched out upon the place where he would spend many sleepless nights, he started to lower himself down beside of her. Jameson stopped him by sliding her hands under the edge of his shirt. When she gripped the waist of his pants forcefully, he pulled his own shirt off and barely managed to stifle a groan when she popped the button of his jeans. Sliding them down over his hips, she pulled him forward.

As she crawled backwards over the bed, he took a moment to rein his emotions in. He needed to slow down. Events were moving too quickly. Warren moved forward to lie beside of her. Kissing Jameson gently, he ran one hand over her breasts, massaging the nipples. Then lowering his face to suck urgently at her neck, he ran his hand down to touch her belly. She lifted her hips in response. He slipped his fingers under the waistband, to feel the cotton of her panties. Pushing under the elastic, he touched the curly hairs and seeking still, went lower. When he found the wetness there, he moaned into her neck, unable to control himself.

Withdrawing, he sat up to pull her legs free of her jeans. Now left with only thin scraps of fabric separating them, Jameson could appreciate the muscles running down Warren's abdomen, his well-defined arms, and the way all the muscles of his body rippled as he moved. Now as she studied his cock, straining to be free, it was blatantly obvious that he was as ready as she was.

Pulling off her panties, she then leaned back against the pillows. Reaching out she dragged him forward, between her legs. Warren discarded the last bit of clothing separating them, and lowered himself down upon her. Hesitating for a moment, he looked into her eyes, but when she thrust her hips upward to meet his, he could control himself no longer. He shoved his cock forward into her folds, relishing the hot, wetness. He heard her groan, and bent to kiss her urgently. Sucking at her lips as their motion rocked the bed gently, he worried briefly about the coming moment when he would no longer have command over the fire within him. But as her movements became more forceful, his concerns slipped away. When she wrapped her legs around him, thrusting with all of her might, he had no control of reflexes. Remembering at the last moment that she was only a citizen; he moved his hands to the edge of the bed, gripping the covers tightly. Flames licked along the edge of the sheets as he came. Shuddering, he thrust several more times; finally reaching up to run his hands along her arms as he gently kissed her neck.

Pushing himself up, he looked into her eyes. " I love you, Jamie," Warren whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't believe him. It was too early for love, but she smiled despite herself. "Put out the flames, Warren, before there's nothing left of your bedroom. Your mother's sure to suspect something, then."

She laughed as he extinguished the fire. Then sitting up, she reached for her clothes. "Come on. I have more plans for us this evening." She had no time for anything as predictable as basking in the after glow.

Warren shook his head in disbelief, and pulled on his jeans.

…

Review please.

First love scene I've written.

Too quick? Too soon? Too coarse or clumsy? Responses appreciated.


	6. Ch 6 No More Puck

A Midsummer Night's Dream

"But we are spirits of another sort…

May all to Athens back again repair,

And think no more of this night's accidents,

But as the fierce vexation of a dream.

But first I will release the fairy queen.

Be as thou wast wont to be;"

Chapter 6 - No More Puck

This was not a good idea, Warren knew. However, you can't exactly call the girl you just slept with an idiot without expecting repercussions. There had to be a better way to curtail Jameson's plans without igniting a firestorm. Warren just hadn't thought of it yet.

At the moment, he was following Jameson across the back campus of her school, tracking her footsteps carefully.

"Stay close," she called back to him, when he began to lag behind. "There's holes in the camera sweeps, but they're very small. You've really got to stay on my trail." She waited for him to catch up, then continued on to the back door of the gym.

When she slipped a pass key from the pocket of her jeans, Warren wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure there are other ways we could spend our time tonight."

"Yes, but we did it your way awhile ago, remember? Now, it's my turn," she opened the door and pulled him inside.

Quickly typing in the pass code she shut down the motion detectors and cameras. Then grabbing his hand, she pulled him across the gym. "C'mon. We have work to do."

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as Jameson led them deeper into the heart of the school, up stair cases and through teacher lounges. Warren had been at Sky High before when it was night, but never when it was deserted. He supposed it would seem as eerie there at night, but the fact that he had never been in Jameson's school in the day, much less at night lent an ethereal quality to their excursion.

There was a ghostly aspect to the hallways they traveled. It wasn't just that they weren't supposed to be there. It was the absence of the hundreds of fellow students that Warren knew was supposed to populating the campus, like the ship of the dead that he had read about in one of his novels. It just wasn't natural for the buildings to be so silent. They weren't just quiet, they were dead.

The only light in the school came from a few windows along the outside walls and from the glowing exit signs, but Jameson had no trouble leading them through the maze of corridors. Before long, Warren could see lab tables, Bunsen burners, and rows of test tubes lined against walls of empty classrooms. He knew they must be in the science department.

Jameson stopped before a closed doorway, and examining the keys on her key ring, carefully unlocked the door. She pulled Warren inside, closing the door behind them. She pressed him up against the wall, running her hands down his arms till she reached his hands. Entwining her fingers in his, she raised his arms up to shoulder level, pinning him in place effectively. Stepping closer, she studied his face. Breathing in his scent, she lowered her head to kiss him slowly along his neck and throat. Tonguing the indentation between his collarbones, she felt him inhale sharply and press forward towards her. She knew she had his attention.

"You now have the opportunity to join the MLF," Jameson said, smiling, as she released him and backed away.

"The what?" Warren struggled to clear his vision and focus on her words. Once more she had teased him into an inner battle where he was trying to remember his earlier resolution to keep them both out of trouble and a refreshed desire to stay close to her in hopes of feeling her bare skin against his again.

"The MLF," she repeated, seemingly unaware of his conflict. "The Mouse Liberation Front. It's up to us to release these poor mice from their imprisonment and from their continued torture and degradement at the hands of sophomore biology students. They are being used as the objects of countless tests and trials. They have been belittled and teased beyond their endurance"

"I think I know how they feel," Warren muttered under his breath.

Jameson either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Instead she grabbed two empty cages from a shelf and, handing one to him, began transferring the mice from the cages along the wall to hers.

When Warren didn't move she turned to stare in his direction. "Well, are you helping or not?"

Deciding this was not the best time or place to make a stand and start an argument, Warren began loading mice into his cage. Not surprisingly, the mice weren't as appreciative as one might think. They didn't appear to want to be liberated, and resisted being caught and handled.

After being peed on twice and bitten once, Warren put down his cage and studied the rest of the room. There were other containers stacked around the room, plastic buckets, cardboard boxes, and lots of labeled bottles. This seemed to be more of a storage or supply room instead a classroom.

After Jameson had loaded up all of the mice, she wandered to the front of the room to inspect some of the buckets on the floor. Warren noticed she had had to put some of the mice into a third cage. Between the three containers, there had to be close to a hundred mice. What were they going to do with them, Warren wondered.

"Hey," Jameson called from the front where she had pried the lid off of several buckets. "Do you know anything about frog CPR?" She asked, studying the contents of one container.

"As in mouth to mouth for frogs? That would be no." Warren inspected one of the glass bottles closest to him.

"Okay, then, these guys are goners." She let the lid fall back down on to the bucket and wiped her hands off on her jeans. "What have you got back there?"

Warren swirled the liquid in one jar, before resorting to reading the label. "Hmmm, pig fetus, it says."

"Alright, don't want to even consider that. Let's just grab the mice and go." Jameson grabbed the closest two cages while Warren got the third.

Following her back through the maze of passages, Warren soon realized they were not returning the way they had come. He stopped in the middle of the hall. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To the office area. It'll be the perfect new home for these little guys." She kept walking.

"We're letting the mice go in the administration offices?" Warren asked in disbelief. "Why can't we just let them go out side in the alley or the park?" he said, still not moving.

"Are you kidding? With all of the cats, dogs, hawks, and other predators out there? That's not liberating them, that's turning them into snacks. How humane is that?" She winked at him and motioned with her head for him to follow. "C'mon, I need to be home early tonight. I need a good alibi."

Reluctantly, Warren followed Jameson to the door of the offices, where she produced yet another key to unlock the door. Emptying the mice behind the counter that separated most of the room from the reception area used for visitors and truant kids, Jameson studied the angle of the cameras. Taking a chocolate bar from her pocket, she broke it into pieces, placing tidbits at strategic locations around the room.

"They might need a snack later," she explained, before leading Warren back through the school and to the backdoor where they had entered earlier. They had paused only to stash the empty cages in a janitor's closet, before hurrying through the school.

"What's the rush," Warren asked as Jameson reset the cameras and readied the alarms.

She pushed him out the door before answering. "The night watchman will be here soon. We need to get off of the grounds."

"Now you tell me," Warren growled in response as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back along the pre-ordained pathway. The risks that she was exposing him and herself to were infuriating.

When they had reached her car, he pulled her in roughly. "Jamie, I can't do this. I can't get in trouble with the police. Not for some foolish prank." He reached out to touch her hair. "I can't believe you'd want to either." He watched her eyes, waiting for the hurt, the look of betrayal. But it didn't come. She merely smiled.

"Alright, Oberon. Don't worry. I'm going to be good now. It's track season. I can't be thrown off the team. What else would I do with my afternoons, if I couldn't run? This was just a last hurrah,… and a little bit of vengeance." She looked contrite for a moment. "But I am sorry. It was irresponsible of me to risk your reputation, too. Just didn't realize you had one to be worried about." She grinned. "I mean, your looks and leather don't exactly jive with the position of resident hero. But, hey, if that's the goal you're working for, I don't want to jeopardize it." Suddenly serious, she watched him for a moment. "I really am sorry."

Warren slid closer to her, angling himself around the gear shift, "What are your goals, Jameson?" He really did want to know. So far she had sent so many mixed messages that he had decided he was going to need a play book to keep track.

"To get as far away from here as possible." She leaned in to kiss him, touching her tongue to his lips lightly, licking along their softness. She felt her blood quicken as his tongue flicked out to meet hers. His body warmed quickly under her fingertips as she slid her hand under his shirt. His stomach was rock hard and her mind drifted to earlier in the evening and the intimacies they had shared. There wasn't time for a repeat at the moment but she couldn't pull herself away.

Warren felt his blood singing with desire and an almost unquenchable heat. Almost unquenchable. He remembered what she had said about needing to be home early. His fingers ached to reach under her shirt and run his hands across her bare skin, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of the kiss. Eyes glazed, he pushed the flames that wanted out back down into his core. When he was able to focus, he thought of what he had told her earlier in the evening. Whispered in the moment of desire, in heat and weakness, he wasn't sure to what depths he had meant it when he had said he loved her, but he was certain of one thing. He wouldn't be able to let her go easily. She had wormed her way into his life, and citizen or not, he couldn't step away. If she had insisted on leading him down the path to hell, instead of redemption, he would have followed her. Reluctantly, but still he would have followed. Now, with an uneasy truce, he needed to keep up his end of the bargain. Loyalty, allegiance, and support. Despite her assurance of 'being good', he wasn't sure how strong her resolution was going to be. He would need to be there to back her up. Starting now, with making sure that she got home on time. "Start the car. We need to go." He kissed her on the forehead and slid back to his side of the car.

…………………………………….

Jameson was safely ensconced on her living room couch, wrapped in an afghan and watching a horror movie replete with fake monsters and pretend blood, when her father stormed into the house. Still in his business suit, she could tell his late dinner had been interrupted suddenly. "What's up?" she called.

He stopped to stare in her direction. "I thought you were going out with your friends this evening."

"Nothing going on this weekend. Why are you home so early?" she enquired.

"Something has set off the motion detectors in the administration offices at school. I've got to go down and meet the police at the school. The security guards aren't authorized to enter the offices, and the police won't go in unless someone from administration is present." He pulled off his tie angrily.

"No one else was available." Jameson questioned.

"No one else has a key." He replied.

"Perhaps you should stop being such a control freak and share the responsibilities, and keys, with some of your staff. Just a thought." She turned back to the movie.

He watched her suspiciously for a moment. "How's the calculus class going?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" she said, not turning her head.

"Just curious," he said, heading up the stairs, to change and grab his keys.

Jameson knew he would be out most of the night straightening out the problem with the school. She smiled and settled in to watch the rest of the movie in peace.


	7. Ch 7 Code of Honor Time to Escape

(A Midsummer Night's Dream)

Chapter 7 - Code of Honor / Time to Escape

Jameson lay on Warren's chest, tracing circles around his nipples. She would need to get up and go run soon. In stead of sapping her energy, her afternoons spent with him always left her feeling energized and refreshed.

With her ear pressed against his ribs, she could hear his heart pounding a staccato beat that she knew matched her own. Thinking of the past hour brought a smile to her face, and she looked up to find him watching her.

She glanced back down, trying to hide the pleasure that his attention bought to her. "So, have you finished Beowulf?" she asked to distract him.

"Yeah, last night. Since you weren't allowed any phone calls, I had nothing else to do when I came home from work."

"Yeah, my dad's pretty pissed about catching us in my car last weekend." She grinned remembering the expression on her father's face.

"It was just asking for trouble, parking in front of your house. I should never have let you talk me into it." Warren shook his head remembering the scene. "Glad we were still both dressed. Lucky your dad didn't kill me as it was." Try as he did, she was still able to persuade him to act against his better judgment sometimes. He was just glad she considered this 'being good.' He couldn't imagine the trouble they'd be in if she wanted to be bad. Keeping Jameson on the straight and narrow was proving to be harder than Warren had imagined.

"So…What did you think about the book?" She ran her hands down his ribs to the fine trail of dark hairs leading down from his navel.

"So glad that when you're with me, all you can think of is a 1300 year old poem." Despite the sarcasm in his tone, she felt the muscles tighten in his abdomen as she ran her fingernails back and forth across his tan line.

"The heroic code of honor that defines the story is quite interesting. The warrior culture that was prevalent at the time the poem was composed is important to understanding the story. Beowulf is the perfect hero. Though there is a clear division between the heroism of Beowulf as a youthful warrior and then later as a wise king. The story really centers on how he makes this transition from one to another."

"Yeah, thought you'd pick up on that whole code of honor thing." She stared off into space, pondering his answer for a few moments. "What are you going to do after high school, Warren?" She glanced up to watch his face.

"You know what I'm going to do," he said, puzzled by her sudden change in subject.

She saw the confused look on his face. "Running around saving girls in the park can't be all that you do. Won't really pay the bills. And supposedly you're going to have some down time. What are you going to do with your free hours?" She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked into his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to have some kind of secret identity, alter ego, or something like that…"

"Yeah, we've been working on that at school, lately, but I haven't come up with much." Warren stared up at the ceiling. "I mean, its okay if Will can't come up with any ideas, he can just go into the family business. But that won't work so well for me. I've been kinda stuck, so I've been putting off the goals sheet I was supposed to turn in last week."

"Have you thought about journalism? I'm serious," she said when she saw the look of disbelief on Warren's face. "Did you listen to the answer you just gave me about Beowulf? I could help you apply to some schools. You could take a few classes, see if you like it. You'd be terrific at it. You've got a great style. The world would love you…" She lay her head back down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "… as much as I do," she whispered to herself.

She knew she wasn't ready to lose him to that world yet. Did heroes have regular lives as part of their secret identity? Damn, when had she fallen for him? She had promised herself she wasn't going to do that.

She listened to his heart beat some more, and suddenly she wasn't as ready to leave this town as she had been an hour earlier.


	8. Ch 8 Duck Pond

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 8 – Duck Pond

The sun was just beginning to set as Will and Layla walked down the pathway towards the park's lake. Will laughed as he listened to the conversation between the couple behind him.

"Stop trying to give me a wedgie, Zach! You're really having trouble with the concept of what a boyfriend does, aren't you?" Magenta sounded more annoyed than mad as she fended Zach off for the third time.

"Better you that he's giving a wedgie to than me," interjected Ethan.

The close knit group of friends were burnt out from studying and looking to blow off some steam before going back to start on the English essays that were due tomorrow. Grabbing Layla's hand to pull her closer, Will was about to whisper a few suggestions for how they could spend the next thirty minutes when he heard a familiar voice coming up from the bottom of the hill.

"You can not seriously expect me to believe that this is a defenseless creature?" It was the voice of his classmate, Warren Peace. Will stopped at the top of the hill to survey the scene below.

Warren was standing near the lake with a brown haired girl in jogging pants. They were both backing away from a hissing goose.

Zach, Magenta, and Ethan caught up with the couple in time to hear the girl reply, "He's only defending his territory. You would do the same thing."

Will shushed Ethan and Zach before either boy could call down to Warren, and alert him of their presence. "Wait, I want to see why he's been ditching us for the last few weeks." Pulling the small group into the bushes, Will watched the interplay between the two figures by the lake.

"Whose idea was it to feed the geese anyway?" Warren sounded more exasperated than pissed at the moment.

"Listen, your mother thinks we were at your house to get bread to feed the ducks so we are going to feed the ducks," the dark haired girl insisted. Will could see that she was holding a half empty bag of crumbs.

"Well, at the moment, there's this whole problem of not being able to get near the ducks." The goose hissed again advancing on the couple of teenagers. Warren raised his hand menacingly. "And right now, roast goose is sounding pretty good."

The girl swatted at Warren's hand, finally grabbing his arm and pulling him further backwards. "You can not fry him."

"Why not? We serve goose at the restaurant?" Warren swung the girl around in front of himself, mockingly using her as a shield. "Besides, I said 'roast goose' not 'fried'"

"First off, the feathers would ruin the taste. Second, I'm pretty sure the park officials would frown upon it." She then shrieked as the goose waddled forward a few more feet.

Warren laughed, then nuzzled her neck, kissing her ear.

"Whoa, talk about invasion of the body snatchers. Who stole Warren and replaced him with a pod person?" Zach was peering through the underbrush, beside Will.

"Has somebody got a camera? I want to get a picture of Warren Peace smiling." Ethan adjusted his glasses for a better look.

Another shriek drew their attention back to the couple. Both Warren and the girl had tumbled to the ground in front of the goose. The girl seemed to be laughing uncontrollably as Warren shielded her body from the attacking goose. It appeared to be biting Warren repeatedly on the back of his knees.

"Oh, shit. Your father should fire those security guards and just buy a couple of geese to patrol the school. They would be much more cost effective." He grimaced as the goose pecked him again. "Stop laughing. I am protecting you, you know. You could show some appreciation."

"For future reference, falling on a person doesn't count as protecting them." She laughed again as the goose hissed menacingly. "If you didn't have such huge feet, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yes, I can see how the size of my feet has caused most of our problems today. That makes perfect sense."

Despite the brusque tone of voice that Warren had used, to Will's amazement, he next saw Warren tenderly brush a leaf from the girl's hair, trailing his fingers down the side of her face. "You wound me, Jamie. I was only looking after your best interest."

The girl wrapped her arms around Warren's neck as he began to kiss her gently. When he saw her close her eyes, he sent a small stream of fire back towards the feet of the goose. The goose hissed once more than waddled back to the lake.

"Okay, that's what I'm talking about." Will heard Zach say. "C'mon. Let's go find out who she is."

"Are you sure about this? He doesn't really look like he wants to be disturbed." Ethan gulped nervously.

"Yeah, guys. Leave them alone." Hearing this comment, Will looked over at Layla. She was watching the couple with a bemused expression on her face.

"Layla's right. Tomorrow's soon enough to heckle Warren. Let's go." Will grabbed Layla's hand and they backed away through the bushes.

"Now, that is what a boyfriend is supposed to do," Magenta swatted Zach on the head as they started up the hill. "Protect and defend."

The group headed back the way they had entered the park, unaware that Warren and Jameson were not the only ones being observed that evening.

Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed so far! Your comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think so far about the storyline and if anything has been unclear. Do I need to be more detailed in my descriptions or the thoughts of the characters?

Jen


	9. Ch 9 Introductions

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 9 - Introductions

The evening was still quite warm despite the late hour. The familiar five had had to wait until Warren had finished up at the Paper Lantern before they could make any progress in discovering who his mystery friend was. But, now it looked as though all of their waiting might have been for nothing. Even though Will could boast of having superhuman strength, it seemed that he had very limited night vision. Their friend seemed to have given them the slip. Will was sure that they had remained undetected while trailing after Warren, but now as they stood on the street corner, he realized that the sidewalk ahead of him was empty.

Layla and Magenta crossed the street and began checking out the stores on the far side of the road. Ethan and Zach scouted ahead to see if Warren had already turned the corner. Will called the four back when he saw his friend through the plate glass window of the soda shop. He was sitting at a back booth facing the door. The smile that was so unfamiliar to his school mates was on his face again. The dark haired girl was with him, her back to the door. She appeared to be deep in conversation with Warren, her hands waving animatedly as she talked.

Despite the fact that his five friends had badgered him relentlessly all day, Warren had refused to reveal the identity of his companion from the previous evening. Now however, Will knew he would have no choice. Did Warren actually think he could keep a secret like this from them for long?

The group of friends heard Warren groan as they entered the store. He slumped backwards, closing his eyes in resignation. The girl in front of him turned to see what had elicited such a response from her companion. She actually smiled and waved when she saw them advancing upon her.

Warren gestured towards the group now standing beside the booth. "Jameson, these are my well-meaning, yet very irritating friends, Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan. They have good intentions, in their own intrusive way."

"Hi, please sit down. Warren's told me all about you." Jamie moved over to make way for the new additions, while ignoring the kick in the shin that Warren had directed her way.

Layla slid in beside of Jamie. "All about us?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly at Warren.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, all about you He's a real chatterbox once you get him started." Jamie disregarded the glare from Warren and moved her foot out the way before he could inflict any further damage.

"Funny, he hasn't mentioned you at all." Will shoved Warren to one side, making room for himself and Ethan.

"Really, we met this summer. I'm sorry, Will. I get so confused sometimes. I can't remember what Warren said your powers were. Was it melting?" Jamie said, looking interested.

"Strength and flying. Ethan's the one that melts." Will explained good-naturedly.

"Zach glows," said Magenta, nodding towards her boyfriend, "And I shapeshift."

"So, you must be the one that…" Jamie hesitated, looking over to Layla.

"Controls plants and their growth." Layla nodded, downplaying her powers, as usual.

"That's right. How could I forget?" Jamie nodded. "Do you have many classes together?"

"Well, some of us are sidekicks. Or 'hero support' as its officially called." Zach answered, still standing. "Not like Warren here." He quickly added.

"Oh, well, don't feel bad. All I've seen Warren do is scare a couple of joggers in the park. And set the grass on fire."

Jameson felt Warren connect with her shin again. "What? I said you set the grass on fire. Not your sheets. Whoops, Did I say that out loud. Sorry. Warren has some control issues sometimes." She grinned as she watched Warren grimace. "That's for trying to roast that duck yesterday."

Warren stretched out his hand, touching the base of Jameson's drink glass. Flames encircled the glass, licking up the side. Jameson watched as her milkshake quickly melted and began to boil. The smell of scorched milk filled the air. "That's for letting the duck bite me."

"You know, that was really a goose, not a duck." Layla interjected, trying to distract the couple.

Warren looked at Layla pointedly. "Evidently, these are my well-meaning, yet dishonest friends, who follow people around, spying on them like peeping toms."

Jameson laughed, and, changing the subject, touched the jewelry on Layla's arm. "I like your bracelet. Where did you get it?" The three girls spent the next few moments talking fashion as the boys looked on in confusion. Jameson glanced up to see Warren zoning out as his attention drifted.

She leaned across the table as Layla and Magenta continued to discuss The Bead Shoppe that had opened the previous week. Warren sat forward to hear her whispered comment. "I bet I can make you blush in front of your friends," she said.

"No way." He shook his head, sitting back in his seat.

"Twenty bucks says I can. If I don't, you can drive my mustang this week." She smiled wickedly.

"You're on." He leaned forward again as she crooked her finger in his direction. Raising herself up onto her elbows, she leaned in close to be sure that only Warren could hear. "I'll swallow the next time I go down on you." She watched the color rise in Warren's cheeks and Jameson knew she had him on the money.

Warren began to cough uncontrollably, and the water glasses in front of Layla and Magenta began to boil wildly. Will turned to look at Warren, eyebrows raised in question. "Control issues, again?" he asked.

"We have to go now. Jameson has an early curfew. It's track season. Her dad's really strict." Still coughing, Warren shoved Will and Ethan off of the bench seat unceremoniously.

Layla and Magenta stood to let Jameson out of the booth. "It was nice to meet all of you," she said, as Warren began to pull her towards the door. "We'll have to get together again, soon."

"She seems nice," Will said as the door closed behind the couple. He slid to the side so that Zach could join the group in the booth. They stayed for another hour discussing Warren and Jamie's relationship, and all that it might possibly imply.

As Warren and Jameson left the shop, several notes were made in the van across the street. It remained parked there until the rest of the teenagers left the store.

Tbc…..

Thanks for the reviews. Nice to know that my story's being read.


	10. Ch 10 Midnight Movie Madness

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Please let me know how you think the direction of the story is going. Yes, I know, I'm shamelessly begging for reviews. Any comments are appreciated.

Chapter 10 – Midnight Movie Madness

"I can not believe you told her about us!" Will slammed his best friend up against a row of lockers. Despite this being a playful gesture, the lockers vibrated for the length of the hallway. "You know we're not supposed to talk to citizens about stuff like that."

Warren recovered quickly and shoved Will back, adding a burst of fire to emphasize his annoyance. "I didn't tell her, idiot," he said, turning his back on his friend and heading for the cafeteria.

"Then how did she know about us?" Will stopped, perplexed, and waited for his friend's explanation.

"All I ever told her was that a kid at school could melt. You gotta admit, that's something you don't hear about everyday." Warren continued down the hall way, not looking back.

"Hey, thanks!" said Ethan, beaming, as he quickly appeared at Warren's side.

Warren glanced over at Ethan in annoyance. "It wasn't a compliment, and I didn't tell her your name, either. In fact, I hadn't told her anything about the five of you until you showed up last night. She played you and you sang right on key."

"Whoa, she's good," said Zach, impressed.

"No, you guys are just easy," responded Warren

Will was still inspecting the damage from Warren's fire burst. Layla stepped in front of him before Will could retaliate for the burn on his new book bag. "Well, I think she's really nice."

"Nice, maybe, but obviously mental to be going out with Warren." Magenta deadpanned. "However, who's to say which of us is emotionally or mentally stable around here?"

"Actually, I think that Dr. Emoticon in the Biology Dept. is qualified. That's why she's the one that gives us that psyche test every spring," Ethan pointed out helpfully.

"Unfortunately, Jamie thinks you're all pretty cool, too," Warren said, ignoring Magenta's comment. "Tried to persuade her otherwise. Had her convinced about Ethan and Zack being dweebs, but she really seems to like Layla and Magenta." Warren rolled his eyes and readjusted the book bag on his shoulder. "It really pains me to say this, but she wants to know if all of you want to join us at the movies tonight?"

"The movies sound great," Layla bounced as they resumed their walk down the hallway. "We haven't done anything together in a long time."

Warren stopped again to pull a wad of papers from his bag. "Well, evidently this is an interactive movie. Here's a list of things that you need to bring tonight."

"Hey, fun," said Layla, reading through her list then comparing it with Zach and Magenta's. "What are we going to see?"

"Something called 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'" Warren left his friends and headed towards the nurse's office. He wanted to see if he could get something for the monster size headache he could feel coming on.

"Hey, you need any help with your 'goals and plans' worksheet?" Warren heard Layla call to him as he turned the corner.

"No," he called back. "I turned it in this morning."

Jameson watched the leaves falling to the sidewalk as she waited for Warren on a bench outside of the theater. A gust of wind swept the leaves up into a multi-colored whirlwind. The weather was so much cooler, not brisk, but perfect for long sleeves. If she wasn't boycotting the school's football games, she would have said it was perfect footballer weather.

Jamie saw Warren striding towards her across the parking lot. The wind brushed his hair back from his face, and sent an errant leaf dancing up in front of him. Warren swatted the leaf away, grinning when he realized she was watching him. God. She loved fall. The weather, the colors, and Warren in leather. All together, it made this her favorite season.

Joining Jamie on the sidewalk, Warren leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Hi" he said, not moving away.

"Hi" she responded. "Did you bring the supplies?"

"Yeah," Warren opened the paper bag he was carrying to show her the fourteen full water guns.

"Great," Jamie grabbed his hand. "We'd better stake out our place in line. The doors won't open for another thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" Warren stopped where he was. "Why are we so early?"

"The pre-show takes place out here. You've got to be here for it in order to fully appreciate the whole Rocky Horror experience." Jamie tugged him back towards the end of the line, waving at a few familiar faces as they passed.

When Layla, Will and Ethan arrived, Jameson inspected their supplies, then announced that she had a few people she needed to talk to.

While Layla and Will were speculating on why Ethan had to bring dry toast, Jameson wandered back up the lengthening line, searching the crowd as she went. In a few moments, she spotted her objective.

"Love the costume, Brian. You're really getting good. Almost no extra holes in the stockings this time. The eyeliner seems a little heavy tonight, however." Jamie reached up to dab at the edge of her friend's eyes, softening the effect of the kohl.

"Thanks, how come you're not dressed," the leather and fishnet encased six foot two inch brunette wanted to know.

"I brought friends tonight. Didn't want to scare them off." Jamie tried to downplay her statement by looking around at the surrounding revelers.

Brian's interest perked up. "Virgins?" he asked immediately. He wasn't easily distracted.

Jamie thought of Layla, Will, and Ethan, and shook her head, unsure of how they might feel about being thrust in to the spot light at their first show. The extra attention probably wouldn't appeal to Zach or Magenta either.

And she feared for the safety of the other participants if anyone tried to drag Warren into the middle of the show.

"No, I just wanted to let you know I was here, but I'm sitting with someone else tonight."

Brian watched Jamie critically for a few moments. "Everything going okay, Jamie?"

He'd known Jamie since second grade, knew her family history, and knew her self-destructive tendencies. He worried about his friend and where she was headed.

"Things are looking up, Brian. Don't be a worrywart." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed back down the long line.

As she headed back towards Warren and his friends, Jamie stopped occasionally to chat with some of the other movie goers waiting in line. Some costumes warranted comments and an occasional applause. Sometimes, if she found a particularly noteworthy outfit, she would call it to the attention of the surrounding assemblage. Most of the people in line seemed to recognize Jamie and had a word or two to add to her roaming commentary. Many wanted to know why she wasn't in costume herself.

Warren watched Jamie making her way back down the queue to where he was standing. He watched her interaction with the crowd and the warmth with which she greeted many of the people she spoke to.

This was such a different side of her than the one that he knew that insisted on baiting her father every chance she got. This wasn't the person that vandalized others cars, or broke into private property. Though, is it really breaking in when you have a key?

Even on those instances, he had to admit, she had still been more mischievous than destructive. It was only occasionally that her mood had tipped over the edge towards dark and melancholy.

Jamie wrapped her arms around Warren when she returned, squeezing hard. He decided not to ask about the kiss on the cheek he had seen her give to the guy near the front of the line.

Jamie stepped back to scan her surroundings to see if Zach and Magenta had arrived yet.

Warren twined his fingers through Jameson's hand, and pulled her close. "Why are there so many people in costume here?"

"Why have you never told me about your friends? They seem really nice." She lifted her head defiantly.

"Answer my question first." Warren didn't let her go or move away.

"Fine, then, a trade," she smiled.

"I'm afraid we may have reached our detente. No one says we have to trade information." Warren shook his head in negation.

"You're right and no one says I have to answer you, either. If you really want to know why everyone is dressed up, then, we trade. Tit for tat."

Warren stepped back in resignation. "Fine. I didn't think I had the right to reveal anything about my friends' powers or their names. And calling them friends is a very liberal use of the word. Now, why the costumes?"

"I told you this is an interactive movie. People like to dress up as the characters, and sometimes even act out the parts during the show." Jameson noticed that Warren had distanced himself from her as soon as he had started talking about the other teenagers. "But I think your underestimating your friends. They seem pretty sincere. How did you meet them?"

"I tried to roast Stronghold alive one day in the cafeteria. The others just kind of got mixed into the problems we had. Why are there guys in dresses?" Warren crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

Jameson could see that he really wasn't comfortable talking about the subject of the occurrence between Will and himself. She knew there had to be more than what he was revealing. Best to wait until he was ready to talk about it, she decided. "They're dressed as Frank, one of the characters. You'd make a good Frank." She watched him digest that for a moment, then asked her next question. "You and Will must have worked your problems out. Do all of you spend much time together at school?"

"Yeah, the six of us kind of worked together last year to save the school. Long story." As Jameson had been asking about his relationship with his classmates, Warren realized that he didn't know anything about her school friends, but he was too distracted by her comment concerning seeing him in a dress to continue with that train of thought. "What do you mean I'd make a good Frank?"

"Usually, I come here with a group in costume. We pick our costumes in a variety of ways. Which character are we most like personality wise, or physically, or who would we most like to be, or sometimes, who's our anti-thesis. You'd make a good 'Frank'." She watched him squirm for a moment before adding, "He's really tall and dark haired, just like you."

"For a moment there, I was worried. Who do you usually dress up as?"

"I've got one of those nurse's costumes at home." Jameson nodded towards a tall girl in a short, skimpy white outfit.

Warren wrapped his arms around Jameson's waist again, and bumped her hips suggestively. "Really? Ever wear it anywhere other that the movies?" he questioned eagerly.

Jamie smiled, "It could be arranged, for a price." She hesitated for a moment. "One more question." She watched his face for his reaction to her next question. "Were you ashamed of me? Is that why you never told them about me?"

Warren leaned down so that their faces were only inches away, "One of my friends melts, the other glows, and one is frequently a guinea pig. How could you possibly be the embarrassing one?" He hugged her tightly. "C'mon. You know me by now. Do you think I go around sharing details unless they are dragged from me by force or threat?"

Jameson realized that this probably was more true than Warren cared to face, but didn't pursue the topic. "Hey, look, there's Zach and Magenta. And just in time. The line's moving." She looked around for Will, Layla, and Ethan. "Everyone, grab your gear. I'll brief you inside."

The movie line moved forward loudly, to say the least. Between the catcalls, some ambiguous praise for others' dress, and a few helpful hints about the need for modesty for a few of the movie goers, there was more noise going into the theater, then in Sky High's gym when Will and Warren defended their title for 'Save the Citizen'.

Jameson directed the group towards a row of seats near the back of the theater. "Now, listen, be ready with your props. I'll let you know when it's time to hand them out."

Warren leaned close to whisper to Jameson, "Are you sure about this. This crowd is a little more avant garde than I think my friends are used to. Zach looks a little worried."

"Relax. They'll be fine." She leaned forward to look for Layla. "Give everyone their bags of rice." Jameson said as the lights began to dim. "There's a wedding scene at the beginning of the movie. Watch everyone else. You'll know what to do."

The theater's moderator stood up to go over a few rules, then the head master for the night introduced the actors who would be acting out the scenes along with the movie. As Jameson watched the initiation of two of the movie virgins she was glad she hadn't volunteered Warren's friends. That might have taken them one step too far.

As the movie progressed, Jamie had to hand it to the small group of teenagers. They took an even more involved part in the audience participation than she had on her first show. They really seemed to be having a good time, and as she studied Warren, he seemed to be more relaxed than the night before when he had to introduce Jamie to his friends. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he wasn't embarrassed of her. Just secretive about his private life, as usual.

Jameson realized that during her musings, she had fallen behind in her job. Quickly she leaned over to Warren. "Hand out your water guns." Jameson reached into the bag she had brought with her, and began dispersing newspaper sections. "Here, guys, you're going to need these. It's going to rain soon."

As the rainstorm began on screen, Jameson's new friends didn't need any coaxing as what to do with the water pistols. Neither was there an explanation needed for the newspapers, as everyone in the theater covered their heads, along with Brad and Janet in the movie. The newspapers provided a good cover and kept most everyone dry until Zach decided to shoot Ethan in the face. Since he missed Ethan and soaked Magenta there were a few tense moments until seats were re-arranged allowing for Will and Layle to act as a buffer between Magenta and the apologetic Zach.

Jameson asked Will to pass out the flashlights as the scene involving the song, "Over at the Frankenstein Place" approached. They would need them for the verse, "There's a light."

"You could have asked me to supply the light," Warren suggested, as he observed a few people in the front row with lit candles during the song.

"You're really not supposed to have open flames in here." Jameson frowned as she noticed the group at the front. "The management would like to keep the damage to their establishment to a minimum." Jameson explained. "Besides, we do have newspapers on our heads, remember. Never a good combination."

Before Jameson could worry anymore about whether or not she should speak to the movie goers at the front, she saw Brian approach the group with a super soaker and take care of the whole open flame situation.

"Your friend seems to have handled the problem," Warren whispered into her ear. "You don't think any one will cause a problem for him later, do you?"

"Are you kidding?" Jamie asked, incredulous. "He's a six foot two, man in a dress. By this time of the evening those high heels are pinching the hell out of his feet. He never buys them big enough. You do not want to mess with him when his feet hurt. Believe me." She paused for a moment. "Thanks for asking, though. I'll let him know you were concerned."

Warren watched her for a moment. "Do the two of you discuss me much?"

"Only minimally." Jamie squashed a smile, as she let Warren ponder that for awhile.

By the time the show was over, most of the group was wetter than during any previous showings that Jamie had attended. She wasn't really sure how that had happened, but was considering banning Zach from the use of water guns at any future shows.

Warren seemed to be taking the soaking pretty well, considering the fact that she didn't think that wet leather could be very comfortable. Really, what was he thinking? He was the one assigned to bring the water guns. It wasn't like he didn't have a heads up before hand.

As they started their walk home, he seemed a bit taken aback by the fact that Jameson had so much to discuss with Magenta and Layla. Already they had made plans to meet at the Bead Shoppe in town the following afternoon.

Deciding that joining their conversation had to be better than listening to Zach and Ethan discuss their new playstation game, Warren fell into step beside of Jamie, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Feeling her shiver in the cooling night air, he sent a slight flicker of flame along the length of his arm to subtly warm her. Evidently it wasn't subtle enough, for he saw Layla frowning in his direction.

In an effort to distract her disapproval from the public showing of his powers, Warren asked Jamie if she had told Layla about her pre-occupation with mice.

Jamie pinched Warren in the stomach and attempted to shush him, but his comment had already piqued Layla's interest.

"Oh, yes," he continued. "Jamie is quite an advocate for the rights of mice and small rodents everywhere. In fact, she is the president and current spokesperson for the MLF."

"You are so dead." Jamie pinched the fingers that Warren was attempting to entwine in her own. "Warren didn't mention that he is the treasurer of the same organization. Although that's not a very hard job, seeing as we don't collect dues or have any money whatsoever," she pointed out. "Although, I'm thinking that perhaps we should have a little money in the treasury in case we need to post bail after any of our demonstrations. Peaceful, though they are, there might be a problem at some point."

"If you ever contribute to me being arrested in your search for mouse rights, you're going to have a lot more to worry about than bail," Warren pointed out.

"You were working to help her with this?" Layla questioned. "How sweet."

"Not sweet," Warren glared at Layla and squeezed Jamie's fingers harder than she was expecting.

Jamie ignored him anyway, "Oh, yes, he's very dedicated. Despite being bitten and peed on repeatedly."

"Really," Will asked. By this time Will, Ethan and Zach had joined the conversation, much to Warren' disapproval.

"Yes, mice really aren't as open to new ideas as one might think. In fact, they were resistant to the whole rescue idea." Jamie continued.

By the time that Warren and Jamie had walked each member of the group to their respective homes, he deeply regretted having brought up anything having to do with mice in general.

Jamie stopped under the shadows of one of the large trees on her street. She crooked a finger at Warren, and he joined her, wrapping his arms around her as he backed her up against the old oak. Leaning into her, he nipped teasingly at her lower lip. Watching her eyes widen in surprise and desire, he flicked his tongue out and she opened her mouth willingly.

He felt her slide her hands underneath his shirt. Her hands were chilly despite his efforts all evening to keep her warm. He felt his body temperature rise as she rubbed her thumbs along the edge of his pants. She hooked a finger in his waist band, as his kiss deepened. He felt, more than heard, her intake of breath. Felt her heartbeat quicken, as his pulse began to pound. He dropped his head to suck at her neck. As her hands moved up to pinch at his nipples, he clinched his hands in the material at the back of her shirt. He moved one hand around to the front of her body, moving his fingers up to cup the fullness of her breast. Wishing suddenly that he hadn't promised himself that he was going to be the responsible one in this relationship, Warren lifted his head to meet Jamie's eyes.

"It's already late." He realized his voice was harsher than usual. "You need to go home."

Jamie breathed in deeply, watching Warren's lips, not eyes, as she said, "Like you said, it's already late. What's a few more minutes?"

Warren ran his hands down her arms, warming them with a gold-green flame as he did. "You know it wouldn't be only a few minutes."

Jamie smiled, "Well, I was hoping it would be a little bit longer. You're usually pretty talented."

Warren laughed. "Tomorrow Jamie. When we have more time. Like you once said, what's the rush?"

"God, and you called me a tease!" But she let him walk her the rest of the way home.

Neither of the hormone entrenched teenagers had noticed that the work van parked across the street from Will's house had been the same one parked at the movie theater. Nor did they notice that the same van was now parked at the end of Jameson's street.


	11. Ch 11 Video Store

Author's note: I didn't mean for the new summary I posted to be such a tease. It does come from a chapter I'm working on, but it won't be finished for a while. Wait, I guess that does make it a tease. Sorry : )

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 11 - Video Store

Why did girls have to make everything so complicated, Warren wondered for the tenth time as he headed for the video store. A little sex, a little fun, a little sleep, that's really all that was needed for a perfect evening. How in the world did Layla, Will and the others get involved, and why was he having to go and pick out a movie. He was pretty sure a movie had not been included in his suggestions of what they should do this weekend.

Although he did have to admit, the midnight movie they went to a couple of weeks ago had been fun. But that filled his quota of movies needed for the year. Now, all of a sudden, he was in charge of picking out a movie that was 1) funny – Ethan's request, 2) romantic – for Jamie and Layla, and 3) full of action – everyone else's requirement. This should be a piece of cake. It should only take him a few hours at the video store to find a movie that everyone would like.

Warren paused inside the door of the movie store and looked around for the area headed "Romantic comedies full of Action." Unfortunately, this didn't appear to be an obvious section of the store.

The employee behind the counter looked up at Warren's approach and Warren realized that the tall, dark haired boy looked vaguely familiar. It took him a few moments to realize that this was the fishnet and leather "Frank" that Jamie had kissed in the movie line.

"Can I help you?" Warren wasn't sure if the boy was ignoring any connection that he might have made or if he truly didn't recognize him.

"Yeah, aren't you a friend of Jamie's? She sent me to pick up a movie." Warren waited for the boy's response, before making any more comments about that evening.

"Oh, that's right. I remember seeing the two of you together. Did James mention anything in particular that she wanted?" Warren saw that the name tag on the boy's shirt was 'Brian'.

"Romantic comedy," Warren shrugged. "With plenty of action, chase scenes, sex, guns, violence…Got anything like that."

"Come on, I'll show you a few that she's particular to." Brian headed around the edge of the counter. "How are things going with you two? You seem to be taking up a lot her time. Which I guess really is a good thing. Considering the alternative."

Warren was a bit taken aback by Brian's bluntness. "Exactly what do you mean, by 'the alternative'?"

"Oh, come on. You've spent enough time with Jamie. You know she's headed for a fall if left to her own devices." He stopped, and turned towards Warren. "You do realize that, don't you?"

Warren couldn't think of an answer that didn't feel as though it would be a betrayal to Jameson. After all, he wasn't really sure exactly what kind of friendship she had with Brian.

"Look, I've known James for eleven years. We've been neighbors, playmates, partners in crime, and I know exactly the hell her father puts her whole family through. Jamie's father tries to control every aspect of his family's lives. Her brother finally gave in to her father's manipulations and became the 'good one.' Jamie isn't going to go that quietly." Brian turned and started walking towards the back of the store again.

When they reached the back, he faced Warren once more. "If she hasn't already told you, her parents fought constantly. Finally, the mom decided it would be best if she just stayed away." Brian picked up a few movies from the shelf behind him.

"Her brother wanted to open up a garage and work on classic cars. Her father decided that wasn't high profile enough. He hounded him until he gave in and went in to a different field. Admittedly, it worked out best for him. Her brother's the top in his field for software and game development. Has his own company. Pulling in the big bucks. But Jamie says he sold out."

He handed the movies to Warren. "She should like this. They're not too bad. You'll probably like them, too." Brian headed back towards the cash register.

Ignoring the few customers already in line, Brian opened up a new register for Warren. "Look, Jamie will do anything to spite her father. If he says 'up,' she'll say 'down.' If he says 'white,' she'll say 'black'." Doesn't matter the subject. She needs someone to get her past this."

Warren laid some money on the counter. "Why are you telling me all of this? You don't know anything about our relationship."

"Jamie's spent more time with you than with any other weekend fuck that she's picked up before." He saw the shock in Warren's face.

"You didn't really think she was an angel before she met you, did you? How long have the two of you been going out?" He handed Warren his change.

"Almost four months…" Warren pocketed the money.

"A lot better than the two weeks that they usually make. Sounds serious to me." He walked Warren to the door. "Sorry to be so brutal. Just thought you should know the whole story ahead of time. I don't want Jamie to get hurt more later on. If you intend to stick this out, you need to have the facts."

Instead of opening the door for Warren, Brian moved to stand in front of it. "Listen, I meant it when I said it sounded serious. Jamie's not a hanger on-er. If you've made it this long, then you're important to her." He watched Warren for a moment. "You know she's a good kid at heart. You've seen that side of her. Make her see that there's other ways to get back at her dad other than destroying herself."

Suspicious, Warren regarded the boy in front of him. "Why aren't you doing this yourself, if you know Jamie so well?"

"Man, she's already left me behind." Brian glanced around the store. "This is my future. I'm stuck in this town. I'm not going anywhere else. Neither are any of her old friends. But, Jamie's out of here as soon as her diploma hits her hand. From the looks of you, I bet you're not long for this town either." He paused for a moment. "You know, you've both got a chance, whether together or apart. Don't blow it." This time he stepped back and held the door open. "Good luck, with the movie, I mean. Hope it works for you."

Warren had a lot to think about on the way home.


	12. Ch 12 White Fishnet Stockings

Author's Note - I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review. It really means a lot to me, knowing that someone is reading this. Please review with any suggestions, comments, or questions. Also, I will be changing the rating to M soon, because of this chapter. I just wanted to give everyone a few days warning, beforehand, since that may make it a little bit harder to access.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 12 – White Fishnet Stockings

He didn't know why he brought it up. Now was not the time. Jamie stood before him in the nurse's outfit that she had promised to wear on the next uninterrupted opportunity that they had together.

He never knew fishnet stockings came in white. But the effect of the white fishnet on her tan legs was undeniably sexy. That should have been a clue that he should keep his mouth shut.

But he hadn't been able to get the conversation that he had with Brian the week before out of his mind.

"I bumped into Brian the other day." Warren said, not quite able to pull his eyes away from the hem of Jamie's outfit. It was short enough to be a shirt. He thought he could see the top of the stockings. They must be thigh highs. What was she wearing underneath the skirt?

All week, he hadn't felt as if he was being completely honest with Jamie by not telling her about the chance meeting with Brian. And, now, for some reason, seemed like the time. Maybe he was just using it as a ploy to draw out their encounter. He knew, with Jamie in this outfit, that he wasn't going to be able to go slow the way she liked it. I t was all he could do at the moment to stay on the other side of the room.

"What did he say?" Jamie asked, slowly unbuttoning the top of her uniform.

He could see that she had on a small white bustier. She unsnapped it, and pulled her shirt open, baring her breasts. She moved across the room towards him. Warren tried to focus on her question. "He said you have self-destructive tendencies. That those tendencies, combined with your need to punish your father, were going to ruin your future."

"Nothing new," Jamie said, circling Warren until he stood between her and the bed. She slowly began to push him backwards, until he had to back up or fall. When he collapsed on the bed, she joined him, straddling his hips.

Reaching down to pull his shirt off, she asked, "What else did he say?"

Warren hesitated for a moment before replying, "He said I had lasted longer than most of the weekend fucks that you pick up." He watched her face and waited for her reaction.

Jamie paused in what she was doing. "Good ol' Brian." She met Warren's eyes. "Are you surprised? Does it bother you?"

"Is that what I am?" He wasn't sure at the moment what he was feeling. Hurt, wariness, a preparation for the end.

"You know that's how it started out. A girl tries to sleep with you on the second date. Did you think it was your overpowering sensuality? That I threw all caution to the wind when I looked into your eyes and fell head over heels for you that first night in the park?" She watched him, with a look of puzzlement on her face, but Warren thought he knew what she was hiding.

She had fallen, and she hadn't planned it. Just like he hadn't. Maybe they had started out as just a weekend fling. But it was almost five months later, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

He wasn't sure where they were headed. Graduation was only six months away, and they were both planning to get as far away from this town as possible. But were they going in the same direction when they left? What did graduation mean for the two of them?

Warren didn't know, but he planned to make as much of the time they had left together as he could. He wanted to make sure that Jamie's future didn't turn out to be the one that she felt was already pre-ordained. And maybe along the way, his future could turn out a little better than he had always expected.

"I know one thing, Jamie. No matter how we started out, this isn't a one night stand. We're both in deeper than we ever planned." Warren reached up to grip her hips and pull her down to him. He stared into her eyes. He kissed her. It started out gently, but quickly grew deep and urgent.

Warren slid his hands up under her shirt and began to tug it off. "I don't know how things are going to end up, but you're important to me." He kissed her again, cupping her breasts, rubbing her nipples. "Now, try telling me I'm not important to you."

Jamie pushed herself up so that she could pull the Velcro loose that was keeping the skirt on. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Still straddling him, Jamie rubbed herself against his stomach, against the bulge in his jeans.

He closed his eyes as he felt the fire spread out from his center, felt it run down his arms and legs. He pulled it back in and opened his eyes. He ran his hands up Jamie's bare thighs, fingered the fine hairs between her legs, fought an urge to rush ahead.

He ran his hands on up to her hips, and gripping her tightly, he pulled her down and to the side, pushing her to the bed beside of him.

Kicking his jeans free from his legs, he used the moment to study her. Naked except for the fishnet stockings, she was tan and golden, even on the edge of winter. Her blue eyes flashed impatiently, and he knew she wasn't going to wait much longer.

Jamie smiled, as Warren kissed her neck. "Even if we had only lasted for that weekend. It would have been worth it," she said. "You had me from the word go." She cocked one leg over his hip as he lay beside of her. "But right now you're pushing my patience."

"Then, that's what I think we need to work on. Sometimes the best things in life are worth waiting for…" Warren teased.

Warren kissed his way down her stomach. He controlled the urge to rush, as he felt her wrap her legs around his own. He rubbed her nipples in to tight nubs with one hand, as he fingered the ridge of one hip with the other. He kissed the sweet spot that led downwards towards a more important area. Jamie lifted her hips slightly, urging him, unspoken, to continue with his explorations.

He kissed her hips, and began to move lower. Skipping over the most sensitive of areas, he heard her groan, as he tongued her, thrusting in and out quickly and teasingly. He continued to tease her, moving again and again to lick her deeply then moving up to that hard nub. Running his tongue in slow circles, he played with her. Felt her control breaking, he heard her pleads, but ignored them. He flicked his tongue up, momentarily, bringing her to the edge, and then withdrawing. Planning to draw this out as long as possible, he licked along the edges, sucking occasionally, at her center.

But her reactions were making it difficult for him to concentrate. It was all he could do to contain his powers, as he listened to her beg for him to enter her. In concern for her safety, he moved his hands to grip the pillow under her back. Damn, he thought he had this problem worked out. But, listening to her moans, feeling her drip on his tongue, he felt the urge to power up, to release the fire building inside of him. It burned in his brain, in his stomach, and lower. It clouded his vision. It clouded his mind. His breathe came in ragged gasps as he felt her pressing against him.

He pulled his way back up, being careful to keep his hands away from her skin. He knew he couldn't last much longer. She rose to meet him, no subtlety left. It was all he could do to freeze the moment as he thrust his way in. Eyes closed, he could feel her nails clawing his back, felt the intake of breath, heard her whisper, 'yes.' Her rhythm matched his own perfectly.

He lowered his mouth to hers, and she didn't shy away from his kiss. Their tongues clashed harshly. She sucked at his lower lip, when he came up for air. He moved to her throat, sucking at her jugular, as the ecstasy he felt threatened to overcome him. He heard her moans and knew she was close. Felt her shudder as she threw her arms out to the side. He thrust deeply and repeatedly as he lost control. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he joined her.

Opening his eyes, he was relieved to find that nothing was burning in his room, although it did seem a bit steamy. He felt hotter than he had ever felt before. He noticed that a fine bead of sweat covered his body. It was pooling on his back and running in tiny rivulets to drip down on to Jamie's delicate skin. "Ouch," she said, with quiet laughter. "Even your sweat is close to boiling."

"Complaining?" he asked, still above her, poised on his hands and arms, trying to cool his body temperature before lying down with her.

She licked at a droplet that had touched her lips. "Never," she replied, "god, that was exquisite. I don't think I can move, now." Her legs were loose and limber, wrapped around his own. She moved one up and down Warren's thighs, pulling him closer. "Come here, I'll be okay."

Jamie rubbed her fingers along Warren's skin, tickling his back lazily, as he relaxed against her. Staring off into space, she counted the months until June. "You know the college with the best track and field program is the one I interviewed with up in the mountains."

She waited for Warren to comment, but when he remained silent, she continued. "The college with the best journalism program is in the southeast."

"Really," Warren acted surprised.

"Yeah, really." There must be about four hundred miles between the two." Jamie waited for Warren's reaction.

Finally, he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I've always liked the mountains myself. And, I hear the journalism program at MSU isn't that bad."

Jamie closed her eyes and thought about the future.


	13. Ch 13

Summer Wind

Chapter 13

Jameson was reading her new Literature assignment to Warren as they relaxed on the hill near the duck pond. It was turning colder and the ducks weren't really happy about the situation. She had fed them before she'd gone for her run. Two of the larger farm ducks seemed to resent the fact that she hadn't brought anymore bread with her for an after-jog snack. They were waddling threateningly close. Jameson watched as Warren sent a thin stream of fire across the grass towards the pathway of the ducks. Both birds beat a hasty retreat.

Jameson put down her book. "What time do you have to work tomorrow?" She looked down at Warren, who had stretched out on the ground and appeared to be sleeping instead of listening to the story.

"I don't have to be in until six o'clock. That'll give me enough time to watch the whole meet, won't it?" He opened his eyes to glance up at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you can't ride the bus with us. The coach seems to have some sort of aversion to leather. Seemed to think that you might be too menacing." Jameson pulled up a few blades of grass and flicked them in Warren's direction.

"S'Okay. I'd rather ride my bike, anyway." He closed his eyes again.

"It's an awful long ways. It's okay if you don't come." She watched the ducks swim back across the lake to join their less adventuresome comrades.

"It's the state competition. Besides, I haven't missed any of your other meets. Definitely not going to miss the last one of the season." He opened his eyes again and appeared to be studying the clouds overhead.

Jameson read a few more pages from her book. Then, noticed that Warren was still watching the clouds. "See anything interesting? Anything I should know about?"

"No…you ever see anything in the clouds?" He pulled up one of the blades of grass and chewed on the end.

"Like, rabbits, dragons, castles?" Jameson shrugged. "No, clouds are just clouds. I used to think they hid some great mystery land that I could escape to, but then I grew up and got over it."

Warren noted the tone in her voice and looked up into her watchful eyes. "Speaking of escaping, heard anything back from your applications? Anything from the scholarship committee?"

"Yeah, I've got a few nibbles. This meet tomorrow should really help. Then, there's the spring season. But the ones I've got right now look really promising." Jameson closed her book and lay down beside of Warren.

"Which ones are you considering?" He picked up her hand and studied the ragged nails. She was still biting them to the quick.

"Mountain State University is still at the top of the list." She smiled. "But, Southeastern University looks promising, too. And, Winchester." Jameson waited a beat then asked, "Did you send in those applications I found for you on-line?"

"Yeah, I did. They all looked like good locations." He glanced in her direction. "Any particular reason you printed up the ones that you did?"

"Nah, just picked the ones with the prettiest web-sites." She laughed at the face he made.

"Oh, well, just so you had some kind of criteria to base my future on. That's all I ask." He twined his fingers through hers, and sent small flickers of flames running up and down their lengths so that their hands were encased in a shimmering glow.

"Each of the cities has a resident hero that can mentor you, in case you're wondering." Jameson watched the flames, felt the warmth, was awed as always by a fire that didn't burn. A fire that was no where as dangerous as its creator.

"Are you still writing in that journal I gave you? I love listening to your stories. You really need to put them down on paper, even if it's only for you." His thoughts, his stories, his ideas… they were all impressive. He needed to record them…. She knew he was a hero. That was what he was going to be when he left school. That was what he already was. But a person isn't just two-dimensional, are they? He was so much more. Maybe being a hero was what was most important to him, but it didn't have to be all that he was.

Warren heard her sigh, and knew from the tone in her voice that she was about to sink into a depressive silence. This was most likely brought on by the impending end of the track season, and the months of cold weather that were looming imposingly close. He sent the flames licking up her arms to warm her and to catch her attention. He was about to lean closer and whisper a few suggestions about how they could spend the rest of the evening when his cell phone rang. "Damn…"

Opening the cell, he listened for a few moments before responding. "Yeah, we can come by for a little while, but we've got plans later on." He paused before continuing. "None of your business."

Warren sighed and sat up. "That was Stronghold. His mom and dad had to leave unexpectantly. She's already fixed supper and doesn't want it to go to waste. Will's inviting everyone over to eat. Unfortunately, that includes us."

Jameson smiled as Warren began tugging her up. "It'll be fun," she said. "I like spending time with Layla and Magenta."

Warren leaned in close, so that their lips were almost touching. He trailed a finger tip down the side of her cheek. Kissing her softly, yet deeply, he moved his hand downward to trail along the edge of her shirt, playing with the top few buttons. "I know something that would be more fun."

She could feel his super heated breath against her ear, as he quietly whispered a few suggestions for a better way to spend the next few hours. "We'll have time for that after supper." Despite the strong front she was putting forth, it was all Jameson could do to not lay back down on the grass, and pull Warren along with her. Everything that he had said to her had been what she had been craving all afternoon.

In fact, right now she just wanted to feel his skin under her hands. Wanted to pull his shirt off, lick his nipples, wrap her legs around his waist…But that would have to wait. "After supper," she said, as much to remind herself, as to him. "We'll have plenty of time then."

"You've got the biggest meet of the season tomorrow. You're not staying out late." Warren countered, rubbing his hand down her leg.

"No, I'm not. But, we're not staying at Will's long. So, we'll still have plenty of time." She stood and pulled Warren to his feet as well. "C'mon. Let's go be social. It'll be good for the both of us."

Warren's next few comments weren't exactly positive, but his mood lightened as they headed for the Stronghold's neighborhood.

As Will let them into the house, a voice in the Carpet Cleaning Van across the street spoke into a transponder. "Second target acquired. Group B, you are re-assigned to follow subset C. I think we have found our 'in'."

Please review. Let me know how you think the story is going. Any questions, or suggestions for improvement are appreciated. Or just let me know if you like the story, (or what you don't like about it).


	14. Ch 14 Morrison

Author's Note - As you may have noticed, I didn't have a chapter title for Ch. 13. Any suggestions?

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 14 – Morrison - "Time is of the essence, but the essence is forgotten"

What was it that Nickelback said in their song? Feeling way too damn good.

A feeling of euphoria had been hanging onto Jameson for so long now that she should have realized that she was going to crash any moment.

The end of track season was always enough to just about push her over the edge into depression, but this year, the end of the season was combined with a miserably wet, rainy winter that had put a sudden halt to her running. There were no art classes to fall back on, and to top it off, Warren was off on some kind of extended weekend retreat for soon-to-graduate heroes.

She should have known she was going to spiral downward into her old habits. She should have been stronger. She should have been able to make it through one long weekend on her own without Warren around to baby-sit her.

But here she was, in the back of the school grounds, gym bag full of spray paint cans, and a handful of her old cohorts gathered around to back her up. She should turn around and go home. Listen to her common sense. Listen to that tiny voice that said this would not end well.

But, the blank wall at the back of the gym did look so inviting, like a canvas, begging for her to express herself. And it wasn't as hard to squash that little voice as one might think.

Jameson turned to Derrick, Joe, and Kelly. "Let's go grab the scaffold. This is going to be a big project."

"Do you want me to start on the background?" she heard Chris ask.

"No, you're look out. Let us know if you see headlights coming this way." Chris was only fourteen, and would go to juvie hall if he got into any more trouble. She didn't want him even touching the paint cans tonight. Juvie Hall might keep his permanent record clean, but as small and delicate as he was, she couldn't bear the thought of him being locked up anywhere.

Derrick, Joe, and Kelly knew what they were getting themselves into. Derrick and Kelly had been in and out of trouble so often that they had friends and family on the inside, outside and everywhere in between. Joe was well over six feet tall, and built like a linebacker. No one was going to mess with him. They could take care of themselves, but Chris reminded her of a stray puppy. She wished he hadn't caught wind of what they were up to tonight. But when he heard, she couldn't tell him no. Those eyes alone could melt her heart.

Jameson helped the boys drag the scaffold from where it was being used to repair the parapet behind the softball bunkers. Once they had re-assembled the scaffold, the boys started on the background, while Jameson started on the main subject of the painting, the portrait of Jim Morrison that was on the cover of one of the Doors' albums. Jameson loved the contrast of dark on white that was used in the picture. She changed up the image a little making it almost a silhouette, a study of shadows and highlights.

As she was working, her thoughts drifted to Warren, and the guilt that she had been dodging began to sneak slowly into her consciousness. He had been trying so hard lately to keep her from sinking into a state of melancholy. It seemed almost like a betrayal to seize the first opportunity when he wasn't around and head off down the path that her criminal tendencies were most apt to lead her. Had she no self-control? She knew he would be disappointed.

Jameson climbed down from the scaffold and looked up into the face of Morrison. Then again, it was a good picture. Maybe he wouldn't be quite as disappointed as one might think. It did need one more thing, though. A title, a quote. She knew just the perfect one.

"Time is of the essence, but the essence is forgotten…"

Kelly finished packing away the supplies, and then walked over to stand with Jameson. The full moon and the lights from the nearby parking lot illuminated the portrait in stark relief. Jameson wondered if it would be as startling in the daylight.

"Like the quote," Kelly said, studying the mural. "Is that from their album?"

"No idea," replied Jameson, "It was carved into the back of a bathroom stall when I went up to tour MSU. Seems appropriate though."

Joe and Derrick had just returned from replacing the scaffold when Chris shouted the warning, "Headlights!" Chris jumped to the ground and headed towards the duffle bag that lay forgotten near the corner of the gym.

"Leave it, Chris, I'll get the paint. Stick with Derrick and Kelly. Meet you on Seventh Street." Jameson grabbed the duffle bag, and headed back through the tangle of outbuildings and storage sheds that littered the back half of the high school campus.

Skirting the chain link fence that was supposed to separate the campus from the nearby residential section of the city, Jameson headed down the sidewalk looking for her car. Keeping to the shadows, she scanned the street for any headlights. She had thought she had heard a car motor, but the noise must have carried from one street over. She hoped the guys had gotten away okay. Once she got to her car, she would swing around and go pick them up.

She spotted her car up ahead, and checking the street once more, she stashed her bag in the trunk and went around to unlock the driver's side door. Climbing in, she decided later, she must have been pre-occupied with thoughts of Warren and whether he would compliment her painting or curse her for her foolishness, because she never heard them coming.

A hand grabbed the frame of her door, and stopped her from closing it. A figure loomed above her, and if she had been able to get the keys in the ignition, she would have started the car, and sped away with out even looking up to see who it was.

Unfortunately, she fumbled the keys and they fell, lost now in the inky blackness of the floorboards. Inside lights weren't a safety precaution that had been thought of in 1965, and the Mustang's interior was pitch-black.

Jameson looked up to see who was holding her door open. Hoping against hope, she prayed she would recognize the face of one of the security guards that her father had hired to patrol the high school campus. But the street light behind the figure threw his face into the shadows and Jameson couldn't make out any distinguishing features.

When next the figure spoke, Jameson's heart sank.

"You're out kinda late, aren't you, Mills?" said Keith Alsbrook. "Where's your skanky boyfriend? The freak with the tattoos? Tired of him already?"

As much as Jameson wanted to reply, as much as she wanted get out of the car, kick Alston in the ribs again, and make him regret his insults, Jameson knew she had to stay in her seat. In her rear view mirror, she could see someone moving in the shadows. She knew that Alsbrook wasn't alone. Reaching her hand down slowly, she began exploring the floor mat under her feet, searching for the missing keys.

"I've always liked your car, Mills. Why don't you slide over, and let me test drive it?"

Keith reached down to play with Jameson's hair. "Then, we can stop over on Davis road and you can let me explore the interior, let me see for myself if what everyone says about the principal's daughter is true."

"Go fuck yourself, Alsbrook." Jamie thought she felt the edge of the key ring under the tips of her fingers. Scrapping the keys slowly along the mat, she dragged the ring gradually towards her.

Keith's temper seemed to rise at the suggestion, although Jameson was sure she had given him this advice at least twice a day since school had started this year.

"Your punk-ass boyfriend is good enough for screwing, but I'm not?" Keith reached for Jameson, attempting to pull her from the Mustang. Jameson grabbed onto the door handle with one hand, slamming it shut on Keith's fingers in the process, and jammed the keys into the ignition with the other hand. The engine started smoothly and Jameson was convinced she would have gotten away, if not for the faulty lock on the passenger side door.

One of Keith's friends yanked the door open, and dragged Jameson out through the passenger side. Panic set in as she felt myriad hands on her body, pulling her this way and that. Rough hands tugged at her clothes, and she felt the seam on her shirt start to rip. She didn't think she was going to be able to catch her breath, and she couldn't focus on who was standing where.

Then she heard Keith's bellow of rage, "You broke my hand, you fucking bitch." He rounded the front of the car and headed for her. Cradling his right hand against his chest, he shoved Jameson against the trunk of the car with his left. His friends held her down as Keith thrust himself against her, tugging at her jeans, and fondling her breasts.

Suddenly headlights illuminated the street, and the red glare of campus security's flashing lights lit the scene. The irony of the fact that the team whose very existence had irked and harassed her for the last four years, was now rescuing her, did not escape Jameson's notice, even in her distressed state.

Luckily, both of the security cars had shown up, and the guards were able to easily round up Keith and his accomplishes. As Jameson watched one of the guards speaking into his cell phone, no doubt contacting her father, a movement to her left caught her eye. Jameson turned her head slightly, and there, on the other side of the fence, she could just make out the golden curls of Christopher Strawn. Hidden by the bushes, he was barely visible, but she was still able to see the phone clutched in his hands. Her rescuer and savior… though at the moment, he looked terror stricken. Jamie wondered if it was the thought of the fate that had almost befallen her that had Chris looking so pale, or if it was the consequences that he knew lay ahead for her at the hands of her father.

"Thank you," she whispered into the wind. Then she turned away as one of the guards headed her way, doubtless ready to escort her to the back seat of one of the patrol cars.

The ride to see her father was short. It hardly gave her time to sort through the events in her head. Though she did have plenty of time to think as they waited for the parents of the other boys to show up, and for the Advisory Board and the Superintendent of Schools to be contacted.

The fact that Jamie had a trunk full of spray paints in her car, and a fresh mural was evident on campus, weighed heavily against her. Her past miscreant behavior was well documented, and the fact that Keith's hand was already broken before she was dragged from the car, did not paint a guiltless picture of Jameson for the board that had gathered to listen to the evening's events. There was also the documented attack against Keith on the track field from earlier in the year.

When both sides were heard and all of the facts were considered, there was only one deciding factor that mattered to all of the parents involved. No respectable college would consider giving scholarships to any of the students if a police record was present.

So Keith and his friends would be transferred to a different school, a note was make in their school records, but no charges were filed. No harm, no foul.

No charges were filed against Jameson for the assault or the vandalism to school property. She was expected to return to her classes as usual, and everything would be swept under the carpet. Everyone's scholarships were safe.

But, as the door closed behind the teens when they left, as Jameson endured the long ride home with her father in silence, and as she climbed the stairs to her room to take a long, hot, scalding shower, she could not get one picture out of her head - Keith Alsbrook laughing down at her, as he pinned her to the trunk of her car.

When Warren arrived home late Monday evening, there was a tall, familiar teen waiting for him on the sidewalk in front of his house. Warily, Warren approached Brian, surprised that the boy knew where he lived.

"What are you doing here?" Warren asked, wanting an explanation for how Brian had tracked down his residence.

Brian waved away Warren's questions, and preceded to recap the weekend's events. Warren had already begun heading for his motorcycle before Brian had even gotten through half of the recitation.

Dusk had fallen before Warren finally found Jameson sitting in the park, tears still streaming down her face. She had been forced to return to school that morning. Her father had driven her to school, escorted her to her first class, but the moment he left to return to his office, she had fled campus.

She couldn't face anyone. Never before had she felt so beaten down, so helpless and so violated. Always before she had faced her problems head on. Well, maybe not head on, but she had never run from them before. But now, she felt like she was running away, and she would never be able to stop.

Warren sat with her for the rest of the evening, holding her, wiping away the tears, and listening when she was ready to talk. All the while the heat emanating from him was rising, until Jameson realized that his body temperature was almost unbearable. Her skin ached where it came into contact with his. But none of this set off warning alarms in her mind. Instead, she continued talking, cleansing herself all the doubts and frustrations she felt.

When she finally admitted to how powerless she felt in the whole situation, Warren already had a plan in mind.

Climbing onto the back of Warren's bike, Jamie wasn't sure if giving him directions to Keith's house was exactly the best decision. But at the moment, all she could wonder was if the burning she felt in her chest was anything akin to what Warren must feel all of the time. If it was, she marveled that he was able to control himself enough everyday to keep from burning down the whole town around them.

They only had to wait a few moments in front of Keith's house before he emerged and headed for his car. Warren and Jameson followed him to the local galleria, where he met up with the rest of his buddies.

Jamie had stayed on the opposite side of the parking lot. She hadn't even wanted to approach his car. She didn't want to be anywhere around him. Her own fears humiliated her, but as she watched the flames rising from the other side of the parking lot, some of the ineffectiveness she had felt was replaced with the satisfaction of knowing that sometimes, whether its justice or whether its karma, not every contemptible action goes unpunished.

The papers would state later that the crime scene investigators were certain that it was arson, that the fires were set deliberately. It was unheard of for three cars to simultaneously and spontaneously burst into flames. Police were baffled however as to how the fires were set and what had caused the initial ignition. An accelerant was undetectable, though one must have been present for such damage to have been done in such a short amount of time. The fire had burned at such a high temperature that the cars were virtually unrecognizable. Even more mysterious was the fact that despite the high temperatures, not even the paint had been blistered on nearby cars. They were all unharmed. Only the cars of three teenage drivers had been destroyed.

Only Jamie knew how lucky those three boys were that they hadn't been inside of the cars at the time that they had burst into flames.

Watching Warren stride back across the parking lot, Jamie was awed. She had never seen him let his power consume him so completely. The flames weren't contained merely to his hands and arms. The power flamed up around his legs. It mixed with his hair so that Jameson was unsure of where the black and red tendrils stopped and where the flames began. It coated his face in an unearthly red glow, and turned his eyes as black as coals, small red embers glinting out in the darkness.

Another explosion rocked the parking lot as Warren reached her side. Jameson fell into step beside of him. She didn't look back as sirens began to sound in the distance. Cinders fell down on Jameson like sleet, and ashes floated down like snow.

It was an auspicious beginning to the holiday season, and suddenly, Jameson felt so much better.

Across the parking lot, names, dates and times were logged into journals, and details were recorded with satisfaction. Information was being gathered swiftly and plans were falling in to order. All in all, the spring time looked like a favorable date.

Merry Christmas.


	15. Ch 15 Security Quilt

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. This chapter takes place the same night as chapter 14. Please let me know what you think.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 15 – Security Quilt

Warren could see that his mother's car was in the driveway, so he tried his best to slip quietly in through the back door, though he knew that it was really a futile gesture. Even if his mother had been in the top most corner of the attic with ear muffs on, she could have heard a pin drop in the basement, one of her gifts.

Neither did she need her car for her true work. Despite having her heart broken by her husband, her former high school sweetheart, Amore Peace had never turned her back on what she had always felt was her true calling.

Amore was known as WindSwept to nearly the entire world. She spent the majority of her time calming the tsunamis, typhoons, and tidal waves that plagued most of Southeast Asia. For that reason, she spent a great deal of time away from home, and sadly, away from her son.

Amore really had not meant for her absences to grow longer and longer as Warren had grown older. She had told herself that she was leaving him by himself for more extended stretches of time because he was so mature for his age, and she had so many responsibilities to take care of. He could take care of himself, she would say, and this was showing confidence in his ability to take care of himself. It wasn't because the older he grew, the more he looked like his father.

Warren's long, straight black hair had been inherited from Amore, down to the red streaks that most people attributed to Warren's pyrokenesis. But his face, his statue, his voice, all of that came from Barron Battle. As Warren had grown, every time that Amore looked at her son, she felt as though she was watching Barron all over again.

Amore had tried her best to hide the betrayal that she still felt at the hands of Barron Battle. As she and her husband had grown apart, she hadn't realized that it wasn't just their feelings for each other that were changing. Not until Barron's first attempt at domination of one of the smaller Asian countries did Amore realize that ethically, they had nothing in common anymore.

Maybe it was because of all the destruction that Battle had caused in the coastal countries of Asia , that WindSwept spend so much time there, instead of at home. Maybe she was trying to atone for the sins of her husband by averting as many of the natural disasters as she possibly could. It seemed to Amore that those countries had already suffered enough man-made disasters without having to endure the decimating forces of nature. After being demolished by fire it seemed a cruel trick to then be destroyed by water and wind. Or maybe she didn't want to be at home and let her feelings for Battle influence Warren's perception of his father.

Despite her continuing love for Battle, Amore didn't want Warren to confuse love, as approval of all of the mayhem that Battle had caused. She knew that she could have handled the situation better. Somewhere along the way, she knew that Warren had grown into an angry young man. She feared very much that what she had been trying to prevent for the last eighteen years, had occurred anyway. That perhaps Warren had begun to follow his father's footsteps.

She had been watching the news reports of the fires when she heard Warren's motorcycle pull into the driveway. Amore was waiting for him in the kitchen when the back door opened. What she had not expected was for Jameson to be with him.

Amore stood back to wait as Warren led Jamie into the kitchen. He seated her at the antique oak table and then followed his mother into the living room. She didn't have to ask to speak to him alone or even say a word at all. He knew that she had seen the news reports. She would know who was responsible.

Warren didn't want to reveal what had happened to Jamie without her consent, but he knew that his mother would want an explanation for the evening's events. At any other time Warren would simply have taken the brunt of his mother's s wrath, dealt with it and moved on.

However, over the past few months, he knew that Jamie had slowly become a part of his mother's life also. Amore and Jamie would have tea together whenever Jamie dropped by to see Warren. Jamie had bought his mother a book of nature poems she had found at a yard sale one Saturday. Amore always asked what Jamie's track standing was, and if she had heard anything new from the scholarship departments.

Also, Warren knew that his mother was grateful that Jamie was steering him in the direction of college. Despite everyone's assumption that Warren would graduate than begin training as an apprentice under a fully qualified hero, no one had ever attempted to suggest what else he might do with his life. Jamie was the only person who had ever considered that Warren might have other interests and desires.

For these reasons, Warren decided to tell his mother about the last few days of Jamie's life. His mother deserved the truth about Warren's actions, and she should also know what Jamie was going through. Most importantly, Warren was hoping that his mother might be able to offer the words of comfort and wisdom that at this moment were escaping him.

Because, despite the satisfaction he had felt at the destruction at the galleria, Warren still did not feel that Keith and his friends had paid for their transgressions. He was still filled with the fury of wanting them to atone for their offenses. His rage was clouding his mind and his thinking, and at the moment, he knew that Jameson needed someone rational to talk to. He knew he couldn't offer any words of comfort while he still wanted to go back and make Keith pay in flesh for what he had done. Jameson needed someone who could help her get past this. How could Warren do that when he was having difficulty with it himself?

But the woman standing in front of him knew all about forgiveness and moving on with your life. Despite Amore's worries that her son may have perceived her long absences to be a result of a growing bitterness towards Warren and his father, Warren had always admired the way that she had never spoken unkindly of his father. She had only rebuked his actions and the effects that those exploits had had on other people. To Warren, his mother had been able to separate the person from the deed. She could condemn the action and still love the person. For this reason, Warren held her in the highest regard, and knew that this was the person that Jamie needed to talk to at the moment. Who better to help Jamie deal with feelings of betrayal and violation than the wife of Barron Battle?

Amore listened silently and when she headed back towards the kitchen, Warren stayed in the living room.

"You're shivering. You need a cup of tea," Amore said to Jamie, pulling tea bags, sugar, and cups from the cabinet.

Jamie watched the diminutive woman bustling quietly around the kitchen. Despite Amore's size, Jamie had always felt that Warren's mother overpowered any room she entered. Jamie towered over Amore by almost six inches, but Amore's personality more than compensated for her lack of stature.

Jamie couldn't really say exactly what it was about Amore that made her so imposing. She wasn't loud, nor demanding. She didn't boss Warren, nor nag. She didn't pry into their affairs, nor criticize their relationship. But, Jamie knew Amore had high hopes for the two of them, and though it was unstated, Jamie knew Amore expected the best from both of them, and that she would support them in whatever they did with their lives.

As Amore put the kettle on to heat, Jamie's gaze fell again. She wasn't really sure now, how she could live up to such high expectations. Just a few weeks ago she had begun to feel that perhaps there was more to life than just running, the track team, this town and the peg hole that you were forced into in high school. She had thought for a short amount of time that maybe she could change where she was heading. But, then, she had screwed up so badly this weekend. She had disappointed everyone, including herself.

And she had dragged Warren into the middle of her disaster. How could she face Warren's mother when she had involved Amore's son so deeply in her problems?

Jamie thought of the fury that had been evident on Warren's face as he had crossed the parking lot. Watching him in that moment, Jamie had truly feared for the lives of the boys involved. As much as she had wanted them to suffer, she knew that there was nothing that she could do to really hurt them. But with the power that Warren possessed, he could have very easily stepped over the line and caused them physical harm. It was that awareness that had brought Jamie to the realization that Warren wasn't just another guy.

Oh, she had definitely been aware of that before now. In all aspects he was different. Physically, she desired him every day. She couldn't get enough of him. Emotionally, he gave off the pretense of being unconcerned when he was in public, but he was more caring about his friends than he would ever admit. Intellectually, he was brilliant and talented beyond belief. And though the plans that they made about the future were really just musings, and conjectures, she didn't want to imagine her life without him in it.

The whole hero aspect had always been just a sidebar to Jameson before. She had seen a sampling of what he could do. She knew that even at a school full of heroes, Warren's powers outranked most of the other students'. But she had never stopped to think about what he could really do with that power. It could so easily be used for destruction, as it could be used for assistance. And this evening, Jameson had been instrumental in Warren using his powers for destruction. That was something she never wanted to happen again. Now matter where their relationship went from here, she wouldn't be the reason that Warren didn't live up to his true potential, or the reason that he disappointed his mother.

That was another reason that Jameson was having trouble facing Amore at the moment.

Amore set a steaming cup, of tea in front of Jamie then left the room. She returned in a few moments with a worn quilt which she wrapped around Jamie's shoulders.

"This quilt is one that my mother brought with her when she journeyed here from Asia." Amore said, sitting down across from Jamie. "She was alone, without anyone. She had been disinherited by her parents when she didn't develop any powers. She knew no one in this country. But, she came here anyway. She started over. She told me the quilt made her feel safe on many nights when she was by herself."

Amore sipped at her tea and watched Jamie. "She gave it to me when I developed my powers. I had no one to guide me and I felt very alone. She told me she had no words of advice on how to control my powers, but she knew what it felt like to be all by yourself in the world." Amore reached out and touched Jamie's shoulder. She ran her fingers down her arm, fingering the worn strips of material. "This is security. This is safe. This is knowing that you can make it. Right now you might feel like you're all by yourself, but you're not. This will remind you of that until you begin to feel it again yourself. There are all kinds of safe. This one is made of material. It's just a reminder, but it's still important."

Amore looked up to see Warren standing in the doorway. "It's time to see Jamie home. Take my car so she won't get chilled again."

Jamie moved to take the quilt from around her shoulders, but Amore stopped her. "You keep it for now. You'll know when it's time to return it."

Jamie and Warren were silent on the way to her house, but it was a comfortable silence. When they arrived at Jamie's house, instead of stopping on the street as usual, Warren pulled into the driveway, and shut the car off.

He walked Jamie to her front door, and when she realized she had forgotten her key, he waited as she rang the doorbell.

When Jamie's father answered the door, Warren faced the man that he felt was just as instrumental in Jamie's downward spiral as were the boys from the parking lot. "I wanted to make sure that Jamie was safe," he said, meeting the harsh gaze of Jamie's father.

"She's safe now. She's home." Mr. Mills said, still blocking the doorway.

Warren matched Mr. Mills' gaze until he moved out of the way. Escorting Jamie into the house, Warren replied, "There are all kinds of safe."


	16. Ch 16 The Art of Fire

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I was having a really hard time finishing this chapter, so I finally decided to make it into two chapters. Maybe it will be more manageable now. Thanks for your patience. I hope everyone is still reading.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 16 - The Art of Fire

The slushy, sloppy snow of December had turned into a full-blown ice storm in January. Ice coated the tree branches with crystal fingers, and the rock salt was proving ineffective on the frozen sidewalks. Jameson kept the motor running as she waited in front of Warren's house. Rubbing her hands together, she wished for the tenth time that she had remembered to bring her mittens. Peering impatiently through the foggy side window, Jameson searched the sidewalk for Warren. The best part about having Warren in the car was that it didn't matter that the heater in the 1966 Mustang never worked.

The two of them had spent a lot of time together over winter break. Warren had seemed at first unwilling to let Jameson out of his sight. He had even started planning small outings for Jameson, Magenta, and Layla. It was slightly disturbing how knowledgeable Warren was of all of the craft shops and boutiques in town.

Since school had started back, it had seemed that Warren was making sure that Jameson didn't have any free time to squander. Her weeknights were taken up with homework and extra-curricular activities. Her weekends were spent with Warren and his small enclave of friends.

She could have told him that his efforts were really unnecessary. Jameson was determined to make sure that she did not repeat her earlier mistakes. She now realized how many others were affected by her actions and decisions.

Warren rapped on the side window, startling Jamie out of her reverie. She leaned across the seat to unlock the door. Jamie still couldn't get used to being able to lock the passenger side of the car. Warren had it fixed for her as a Christmas present.

Warren opened the door, but didn't climb in. Instead, he leaned down, frowning. "There's a weather advisory out. The news shows are advising against driving today. They're saying the roads are too icy, and it's going to start snowing again."

"I'm betting all of those news broadcasters drove into work today. If they can drive, I'm pretty sure I can drive, too." Jameson tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. "And, besides, it's not going to snow again."

"They're all more experienced drivers than you are." Warren made no move towards entering the car. "And, it is going to snow."

"Warren, I'm not missing this exhibition today. I signed up more than a month ago." Jameson glared in his direction. "Do you have some sort of inside track to the weather forecast?" Jamie eyed Warren suspiciously.

"It's called the Weather Channel, and it's not a good idea to travel today." Warren still didn't move.

"We're losing time here. Either get in the car, or get out of the way," Jameson huffed.

"It's a two hour drive in good weather, Jamie. It'll be even longer today."

"Which is why we need to leave now," Jameson explained, less than patiently.

"This isn't a good idea. The temperature's supposed to start dropping in the afternoon, and then the snow will start. We shouldn't be going." Door still open, Warren waited for her reply.

"Hey, I've got a good idea. You go back in the house…" Jamie paused.

"And, what?" Warren prompted.

"That's it. You go back in the house, and I'll go to Laytonsville." Jamie explained.

Warren climbed into the car, slamming the door with slightly more force than necessary.

"No reason to get huffy," Jameson pulled into traffic, almost clipping the rear edge of a city transit bus in the process.

"I still can't believe someone was gullible enough to give you a driver's license." Warren shook his head, in disbelief.

"Man, I knew there was something that I forgot," Jamie deadpanned.

"What!" Warren said, startled.

"Just kidding," Jamie replied, making a silent note to herself to watch her speed once she got on the interstate.

"I should be driving," Warren tried to get comfortable in the low slung bucket seats.

Jamie leaned over to look at Warren's side of the car. She scrutinized the dashboard carefully, then peered down at the floorboard underneath his feet.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked, mystified.

"Nope, no steering wheel or brakes on your side of the car. I guess I'll have to drive." Jamie watched Warren's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Smart ass," he retaliated. Arms crossed, he stared out the window sullenly.

"Stop being such a man. My driving is just fine. Pick out some music to put on." Jameson stretched one arm backwards to snag the pink scaled CD case from the rear floorboards of the car.

"Hey, both hands on the wheel," Warren directed in a panicked tone. Jamie smiled as she noticed him searching for his seatbelt.

The next few hours flew by quickly, and despite a minor incident involving some downed power lines, and a few loose cattle, Jamie and Warren arrived at their destination unscathed.

The steel and glass structure appeared deserted and dead against the grey January morning. It certainly didn't fit with the building that Jamie had pictured in her mind when she had heard its name, The Art of Fire Institute. The Hot Shop Amphitheater, a hot glass studio, and cold glass studio were all enclosed in an imposing 90-foot tall cone that towered over Jamie and Warren as they stood in the parking lot. Definitely cold and imposing, but then in this light it would be hard for any building to appear warm and inviting. Jamie scanned the morning skies and hoped that Warren was wrong about the snow. She would never hear the end of it if he was right.

They had arrived just in time. The seminar was just starting. "Glassblowing Through the Ages". When Jamie had heard about the one day class being offered at the institute, she had decided to sign up for the course. The artistic side of the class really appealed to her. The technical aspects of manipulating melted glass had intrigued Warren and he had agreed to join her.

Warren and Jamie quickly signed in and quietly slid into the back of the group gathered in the huge, high ceilinged studio.

"The first evidence of man-made glass occurs in Mesopotamia in the Late-Third Millennium B.C. It was a time-consuming process in which the glass was hot-formed around rough cores of mud. However, according to the Roman historian Pliny, Phoenician merchants actually discovered glass in the region of Syria around 5000 B.C., when their cooking fires melted blocks of nitrate that mixed with the sands along the shores of the River Belus." The guide explained as he led the large group through the institute's display room and back into the hot glass studio.

"Each furnace reaches temperatures of up to 2,400 degrees Fahrenheit," their leader continued.

Jamie's attention began to wander as their escort began a technical explanation of the melting process. "Man, I'd hate to see their electrical bill."

Warren shushed her, and to Jamie's annoyance, he moved closer to the front of the group.

Her attention was recaptured when later in the tour, their guide directed them into the room containing a collection of free-formed glass displays. Created by lightening strikes on sandy beaches, the shapes were beautiful and slightly surreal. Products of nature, free of human tampering, they were more strikingly impressive than the sampling of artistic glass statues that the group had just viewed in the previous room. "They're beautiful. To be created by a totally random act of nature makes them even more remarkable." Jamie stared in awe until Warren interrupted her reverie.

"You know, lightening strikes are not totally random. There's a set number of variables that must be present for a lightening strike to occur." He leaned over her, resting his chin against her shoulder.

"Kill joy," Jamie glanced sideways at him and smiled. "Come on. Let's hit the gift shop and then it's time to go."

When Jamie and Warren finally emerged from the institute, small bags of purchases in their hands, there were a few flakes floating down from the afternoon sky. Jamie studiously ignored them and began walking towards the mustang.

"What's this? Could this be …, oh, I don't know…. Snow?!" Jamie heard Warren behind her. She realized he had stopped on the sidewalk and was waiting for her to reply. She closed her eyes and cursed silently.

Refusing to look in his direction, Jamie continued across the parking lot. She finally heard Warren step off of the sidewalk and begin to follow her to the car. When she reached the driver's side door, she began to dig in her pocket for her keys.

"It's snowing. You should let me drive." Warren leaned against the roof of the car and watched her.

Jamie noticed that the snowflakes never touched Warren. Whether on purpose, or unconsciously, he was radiating just enough heat that the flakes were melting before they actually touched him. The tiny drops of water left behind were leaving a fine mist of moisture on his skin. Jamie thought that must be even colder than the snow, but as she watched, the beads of moisture evaporated. The heat from Warren's skin turned the droplets into steam. Maybe it was cooling. Maybe a day like today was refreshing to Warren, like autumn days were to Jamie.

Jamie shook herself out of her reverie. "This does not count as snow, and there's no reason for you to drive." She unlocked the door and climbed in, grimacing. It was going to be a long drive home.

"This is just the beginning. It's going to get worse. You should put the radio on the weather station and let me drive." Warren slid into his seat, watching Jamie pointedly.

Jamie pulled out her driver's license and studied it intently. "Nope, according to this, I wasn't born yesterday, so you might as well give it up. You're not driving."

To Be Continued…


	17. Ch 17 Snowstorm

Reviews always welcome, (and deeply desired.) Perhaps I should say that I'm a review junkie and I need a fix. Please let me know what you think of the story. Good, bad, or in between, all constructive reviews are welcome.

A Midsummer's Night Dream

Chapter 17 – Snowstorm

Jameson watched the windshield wipers sweep jerkily across her line of vision. It was like watching great tufts of polyester quilt lining being knocked across the front of her car. She couldn't believe how heavily the snow was falling. One would think that an unseen giant was dropping huge snowballs onto her car. Jameson never knew that snow could fall in such huge clumps.

She squinted at the interstate sign on the shoulder of the road. She hesitated before asking Warren, but knew she had no choice. "What did that sign say?"

"It said, 'Beware! Turn Around! Only the Foolhardy Venture Here!'" Warren had been an exceedingly difficult passenger for the last hour.

Jameson saw a barricade of blue lights ahead, and steeled herself for the inevitable "I told you so" that was sure to follow. She stopped the car and a State Trooper approached her window.

"Afraid you'll have to exit here, Miss. We're shutting down the Interstate."

Jameson couldn't stop the groan from escaping her lips. "For this? They're shutting down the Interstate for this? That's so unreasonable. This is barely a dusting."

Warren's smirk taunted her as she followed the trooper's directions and headed for the off ramp.

Jameson began searching for a vacancy sign as they crept through the small town at the edge of the Interstate. So many of the hotels had their "NO" signs shining so brightly that Jamie was beginning to fear that they'd never find a place to rest.

Finally up ahead, she could make out one sign that hadn't flicked the switch on that two letter word.

Jameson was so grateful for a room that she didn't even flinch at the $250 price tag as she handed over her father's credit card.

When they reached their room, Jameson offered to let Warren have the first turn in the shower.

"You go first," he replied, watching her as she stood shivering in the center of the room. "I'm not that…cold." He grinned as she dashed into the bathroom, not even bothering to wait for him to finish his last sentence.

He was almost afraid that there wouldn't be any hot water left, Jamie spent so long in the shower.

He didn't really relish taking a cold shower, although the cold water wouldn't really affect him. But hot would be so much more comfortable. When his turn finally arrived, he was pleased to discover that there was still plenty of hot water.

After finishing his shower, he reached for his damp clothes. It had been snowing so hard when they arrived at the hotel that not even Warren's super heat could prevent the gobs of flakes from reaching them. They had both been soaked before they had reached their room. But now, Warren's wet clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Mystified, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Once outside the bathroom, Warren could see that Jamie had hung their damp clothes on hangers in the closet. Glancing towards the bed, Warren saw that Jamie was still dressed only in a towel. He felt the heat rising unbidden inside of his body, and had to stop for a moment to gain control.

At the sound of the door opening, Jamie looked up and grinned. She was eating the Lucky Charms she had bought in the hotel's small sundries shop. "Want some?" she offered, dipping her hand back into the box for another fistful.

"No thanks," Warren said, sitting down tentively on the edge of the bed. He was acutely aware that the only things separating their two naked bodies at the moment were two very thin, terry cloth towels. Jameson seemed completely oblivious to the entire situation.

He watched her drop a few more cereal bits into her mouth, the light from the T.V. flickering across her face in the dark room. She laughed at some innocuous joke on the sitcom, and Warren watched the laugh lines crinkle around her eyes. He loved hearing her laughter again.

He had been so worried after the incident in December that he might not hear her laugh as often. As it was, he knew she had lost some of the carefree spirit that he had loved about her. And she had many more serious moments now than she ever had before.

He wondered if their relationship would ever go back to being the same. If there were somethings that they had lost that they could never get back. He thought of how they had barely touched each other since that horrifying winter weekend. Sure, they hugged, they held hands. He had even given her a few chaste kisses, but that was it. And now, as they sat here on the bed, with only a few inches of bed, and a couple of millimeters of thin cloth separating their bodies, Jamie was still taking no notice. Warren wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the night.

Jameson picked up the remote control and flicked the T.V. over to the program guide channel. "Oh, look! The Sci-Fi station is having a triple feature." She pointed to the movie descriptions scrolling down the screen.

"Easily the three best science fiction love stories," she said.

"How can a science fiction movie be a love story?" Warren glanced over at her.

Jameson slid back across the bed and propped the pillows up against the head board. She then patted the empty space beside of her. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Warren had been sure that for a moment that Jamie's towel had been on the verge of coming loose as she had slid across the bed. Now, as she beckoned for him to join her, he wasn't sure how much longer his resolve was going to last.

Steeling himself, he moved to join her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against his bare skin.

"Lady Hawk – bound together forever, but always apart. Blade Runner – a love that crossed the boundaries between humans and artificial life forms. And of course, Terminator..."

"Terminator?" Warren glanced down at Jamie to see if she was pulling his leg.

"Yes, Terminator, where love crossed the boundary of time."

Two hours later,Warren watched as the final credits of the first movie came on. He felt Jamie's hand moving across his stomach. He glanced down but Jamie's eyes were focused on the television screen.

Gripping the bed spread with his free hand, he willed himself to focus as the second movie began, but after ten minutes, he realized he had no idea what was going on in the story. All of his senses were finely attuned to the fact that Jamie's hand was tracing lazy circles across his chest.

He swallowed hard and began reciting baseball stats in his head. Anything to keep his mind off of Jamie's body pressed against his.

He felt Jamie's hand hesitate and he glanced down to find her watching his face.

His breathing quickened as she moved her hand to the dark trail of hair that led down his chest. Using her nails, she lightly traced this pathway to his stomach. As she ran her fingers along his taut abs, she felt his groin muscles tighten.

"Jamie…" he grabbed her hand to stop its descent. He had to make sure she understood how strong his desire was at this point. She had to realize that his control was near the breaking point.

Before he could speak, she reached up towards him. Warren leaned down to meet her, gently pressing his lips to hers. Her taste enveloped him, and he realized how much he had missed it. Good sense abandoned him. He wrapped his arms around her and slid down so they weren't straining to reach each others' lips.

He pressed his body against hers and felt her tugging at his towel. He deepened the kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she pulled her towel away. He could feel her heart beat pounding against her ribs.

He wanted to make love to her. His body demanded release. It took everything he had to break the kiss so he could study her face. He had to be sure she was ready. He noticed subconsciously that the discarded towels were smoking and singed along the edges.

Warren could feel the heat rising not only in his body, but in hers as well.

Jamie tugged him towards her, laying a hand aside of his face. "Why are you stopping? We've both waited too long." Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Warren deepened the kiss and slid atop her.

Jamie slid her hands down his back and cupped his butt in her hands pressing him closer to her. Sweat trickled down Warren's chest, dripping onto Jamie's own. He heard her gasp and knew the water must have been super heated. He bent to kiss the red dots left on her skin, and willed himself to cool his body temperature with some effort.

Warren ran his fingers over Jamie's breast, checking to make sure there was no permanent damage. Jamie arched her back, pressing her breasts against his hands. Warren licked and sucked her pebble hard nipples, moving his fingers down her stomach, seeking the moist wetness that he knew he would find.

Jamie reached for his erection, urging him towards her. Warren thrust inside of her, and lost himself in his building desire. Jamie wrapped her legs around him and he felt her nails raking his back.

Warren heard her moan, and his thrusts grew in intensity. He saw the starbursts exploding behind his eyelids, felt Jamie shudder beneath him, and let himself become lost in the moment.

He lay afterwards with his arms wrapped protectively around Jamie, one leg hitched over her hip, moving only to kiss her cheek or neck.

"Having trouble breathing, here!" she teased.

"Sorry." He loosened his grip.

They watched the ending credits to the movie and Warren relaxed a little knowing that all was not lost.


	18. Ch 18 Valentine's Day

Just a quick update. Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long. Hope to have more soon.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 18 - Valentine's Day

Feb. Afternoon

"Exquisite, wonderful, fantastic, unbelievable, incredible," Jamie flopped back on the bed, her arms spread out beside, her eyes closed. "Beautiful, superb, magnificent, breath-taking, splendid, marvelous."

"What are you doing, practicing for your SAT's?" Warren lay beside of her, playing with her hair.

"I've already taken the SAT, thank you very much," Jamie said, eyes still closed.

"Really," Warren tried to keep his voice casual, "What did you score?"

"Well, I won't get a scholarship on my academics alone, but it surely won't hurt my application. You have to take it, too, you know, even if you only go part time." Jamie opened her eyes so she could gauge Warren's reaction.

"I know. I already took it." He seemed a little too non-chalant for Jamie's liking.

"And….How did you do?" she asked, watching him through slitted eyelids.

"Fair to middling," he replied.

"What was your score?" Jamie asked outright.

"Asked you first," Warren turned to face her directly

"God, does everything have to be a competition with you?" Jamie asked in exasperation.

"It's all part of our hero complex. We have to be the best." Warren watched her reaction.

"It's a wee bit annoying sometimes."

"You didn't seem to mind me striving for excellence a little while ago," Warren teased, rubbing his hand down her side towards her hips.

"Yes, well, that wasn't a competition. We would have problems if it was."

"It could be a competition," he bumped her hips suggestively with his own.

"You're definitely missing the point here."

"No, I think you're missing the point." He bumped her again.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Huh,uh.." Warren leaned in to kiss her gently. "Just give me a minute, here."

"I was serious when I said it's not a competition." Jamie returned the kiss, laughing as Warren moved lower to kiss the edge of her neck.

"I was serious when I said there was a hero complex involved." He kissed her again, twining his fingers through her thick hair so that she couldn't move away.

"This is so wrong," Jamie laughed again.

"What, do I need to move my leg? I can shift my weight a little bit." Warren paused to look into Jamie's eyes.

"I was talking about your stamina."

"It's the whole hero thing," He kissed her again, deeply, gently, taking her breath away.

"Okay, works for me," she said, returning the kiss.


	19. Ch 19Ocean

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 19 – Ocean

Clouds obscured the moon, but her eyes had adjusted to the darkness early on. The tide was going out. The beaching was growing, the ocean slipping slowly away from them, like so much lost time that they couldn't bring back.

Jamie leaned back against Warren and contemplated the melted sand at her feet. She watched as Warren swirled the liquid with his fingertips innocuous to the extreme heat emanating from the fluid glass. The molten glass dripped from his fingers the way that the ocean water had dripped from Jamie's arms moments before during their midnight swim. 

Jamie listened to the waves crashing on the beach, and watched Warren shape the molten glass in to a heart shape. She considered the shape then looked back to find Warren watching for her reaction. 

"Too corny?" he asked.

"Slightly, but better than a unicorn or swan," Jamie teased.

Warren covered the glass puddle with a metal bucket to prevent Jamie from accidentally touching it before it cooled.

"Look at the sky. Isn't it gorgeous? You couldn't have picked a better night." Jamie studied the clouds drifting across the sky to cover sections of the full moon.

"Didn't really have a choice of nights. Had to go with the night that LightSpeed had free to bring us here." Warren admitted, wrapping his arms around Jamie when he felt her shiver in the midnight breeze.

"LightSpeed? That's kind of weak. Don't they offer ya'll a class on choosing names so you don't sound so goofy." Jamie pulled at a few of the hairs on Warren's arm just to see if she could get him to flinch. Despite being impervious to heat, and having an unbelievably high tolerance to pain, if she caught him unaware, she could sometimes get a reaction.

"Nope, missed that memo. Coach Boomer thinks I should just go with 'Hothead'. What do you think?" 

Jamie could feel Warren's breath warming her neck, and the heat emanating from his body was keeping her warm, despite the chilly April breeze blowing in with the ocean waves.

"You need something from the classics, not from gym class." She leaned back into his warmth, thinking of the blankets that they had spread out between two of the sand dunes when they had first arrived.

"Exactly what do you consider to be classy," Warren breathed huskily into her ear.

"Classics, not classy. You know, like from the Greek myths." With Warren pressed so hard against her, Jamie was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on their conversation. Her thoughts kept drifting to the secluded spot where they had left their blankets.

"I don't actually remember studying Myths and Legends," Warren said, leaning forward against Jamie, chin on her shoulder.

"You're telling me that as potential heroes, you're not required to read about the origins of the first heroes?" Jamie turned so that she could see Warren's profile.

"Not saying that, I'm just saying that I don't remember it."

Sometimes Jamie couldn't tell when Warren was being serious, and when he was being facetious. His humor was so dry.

"Did you have any particular legend in mind?" Warren entwined his fingers through Jamie's, mostly to stop her from pulling any more hairs from his arm, than as a sign of affection. 

"Yeah, I did actually," Jamie pulled Warren's arms tighter, wrapped in his embrace she always felt invincible. Of course that usually meant that she ended up doing something foolhardy later on. "Prometheus, one of the Titans, during the time of Zeus. He felt pity for mortals, and brought fire to the world. He gave them warmth and tried to protect them. Of course, Zeus was pretty ticked that Prometheus had stolen the fire from the gods, and punished him by chaining him up and letting a vulture peck out his liver everyday."

Warren winced, "Ouch, that's harsh."

Jamie shrugged, and looked back over her shoulder at Warren. "I don't think Prometheus regretted his actions, I bet he would have done it all over again."

Warren laughed, "Knew him pretty well, did you? Didn't know you were that old."

"I feel like it some days," Jamie sighed. She thought of the blanket again, and tried to figure out how much time they had left until LightSpeed would be back to pick them up.

Warren leaned his head against Jamie's shoulder again. "Prometheus, bringer of fire, champion of the mortals."

"Yeah." Jamie stood up and reached for Warren's hand.

Jamie pulled Warren to his feet, as he said, "Aren't you forgetting the part where Zeus drowns the world and all mortals as part of his revenge?"

Jamie started down the path between the sand dunes, Warren trailing after her. She glanced back at him. "Thought you didn't know your Greek gods." She paused. "It's still a good name. Bringer of fire, protector."

"Yeah, I know." Warren followed her willingly.

Reviews gladly welcomed.


	20. Chapter 20 Fortune Cookies

Thank you to my readers for having patience. I hope you read and enjoy. I have another chapter that I've started. Thanks for hanging in. Let me know what you think.

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 20 - Fortune Cookies

Spring had sprung, so to speak, and summer was well on its way. When Jamie stepped out of the front door of her house the early morning sun had already burnt away the morning dew and she could tell that today was going to be a hotter one than usual.

That was fine with her because the warm weather was a welcome reminder that school would be out in a month, and she would be free of Maxville and her father. Mountain State University had not only accepted her, but had also offered her a scholarship in track. Her father couldn't argue with the amount of money that it was going to save him, despite the distance that was going to separate them during the next four years. Jamie just hoped that MSU was going to be far enough away to prevent him from meddling in her life any more. If her father could find a way to control her long distance, she knew that he would.

More worrisome was the fact that Jamie didn't know what Warren was going to do. She knew that he had been accepted at MSU and at SouthWestern University. She didn't want him to feel that he should pick a school based on where she was going to be attending, but she hated to be separated from him.

She also knew that he had other matters to consider when picking his school. He would need to be in an area, he said, where there was a nearby Hero who would agree to mentor him for three years. She hoped that MSU fit those criteria, but then again she wanted him to pick a school that would meet all of his needs for the future. Four years was really a short amount of time in the over all scheme of things. She just needed to suck up her anxieties, and pray that Warren would pick the school that was best for him.

The most pressing problem was that time was running out. Most schools had demanded answers months ago. Maybe with heroes it was different. Maybe they had more wiggle room for making these kinds of decisions then the average citizen.

Jamie shook her head, and headed for her mustang. She was going to be late for school if she didn't quit hanging around daydreaming. Not that she had ever worried about being late before, but she didn't want to have detention today. She was supposed to meet Warren and his friends after school at the movies.

Later that evening…

"Wasn't it romantic the way that each of the couples reconciled by the end of the movie?" Magenta asked, as the group of seven left the air-conditioned interior of the movie theater for the muggy night street.

"That was so unrealistic," scoffed Zach. "What guy is gonna give up his 20 year old mistress and go back to his 40 year old wife? We are just not wired that way."

"Okay, it so does not bode well for our future that you even have that viewpoint," said Magenta.

"I'm just saying that he's got this brand new pretty young thing on the one hand, and the wife that he's been sleeping with for 15 years on the other hand. Which one do you think he's going to keep noodling, Warren?" asked Zach.

"Huh-uh, you are not pulling me into this. You are digging your own grave." Warren held up his hands to signal that he was washing his hands of the matter.

"Come on you're supposed to be my wing man," Zach pleaded.

"I have never claimed to be your wing man." Warren shook his head, and pulled Jamie closer to him.

"Oh, no," said Layla. "It looks like it's going to rain. Maybe we should wait in the Paper Lantern for a while before we walk home."

"It's okay, I don't mind getting a little wet. All of the sweet has already rubbed off of me anyway," said Jamie, starting to pull Warren down the sidewalk.

"What does that mean, exactly?" asked Layla.

"You know, the way they always say that 'girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice', and then there's some people who are afraid to go out in the rain, like they might melt or something," explained Jamie. "Well, no worries with me, because all of the sugar or 'sweetness' is gone from me. You don't have to worry about me melting in the rain."

"Well, there was that whole situation with the wicked witch of the east in 'the Wizard of Oz' melting when a bucket of water was thrown on her. I mean that could be something that you might want to be wary of." Warren teased.

"So not nice," Jamie said as she pinched his arm.

"Hey, does that mean that the wicked witch never showered?" Zach asked.

"Let's not even go there," Layla halted the conversation. "Let's go in the Paper Lantern anyway, melting not withstanding. I want to discuss planning a party for Jamie's and Warren's graduations. My parents will be out of town next weekend, but I don't think that they would mind if I held a small get together at our house."

"That works for me," Will said, "My parents will be out of town, too, but they would ground me until my graduation, if I held a party at our house again while they were out of town."

"Yeah, that whole thing about associating with evil villains intent on taking over the world kind of left a bad taste in everyone's mouth, last time, Stronghold," mocked Warren. "You need to be more careful about who you invite over when your parents are away."

"Yet, I keep inviting you over after school, Warren. You're right. I guess I'll never learn," replied Will.

"Okay, boys, let's put our testosterone back in our pants, and talk about the party," admonished Magenta. "I think a graduation party sounds great. Let's take advantage of Layla's parents' absence and commandeer their house."

"There will be no commandeering here," Layla cautioned. "My parents will know about the party, so we've all got to be on our best behavior"

"Man, your idea of a party sucks, Greenpeace." Warren had been trying out new hero names on Layla ever since her abilities were revealed at the Spring Dance the year before.

"You know, for a man who has no idea what his alias is going to be, you would think that you would realize that you don't have time to waste making up stupid ones for me." Layla smiled as she reminded him of the fact that he still had not settled on an idea for his new identity. Most of the graduates would be announcing their choices at the Commencement Ceremonies at the end of the month.

"My name, or lack there of, does not negate the suckiness of this party that you are planning," Warren teased. "You need to let Jamie or Magenta help you with the planning. I'm pretty sure that they're aware of many more illicit ways of having fun then you've ever dreamed about."

"Listen, Magenta can help out," Jamie ceded, "But, I'm not so hot on the idea of being in a room filled with teenagers with super human powers."

"Exactly what are you saying, Jamie. Do you not care for our company? Do our devil-may-care ways and rakish attitudes put you off in some way," Zach shook his white-blond hair back out of his face, and adopted a 'Captain America' stance on the sidewalk in front of the Paper Lantern.

"The only thing 'off putting' is the fact that you just used 'devil-may-care' and 'rakish' in a sentence. And you need to get a hair cut," Jamie raised an eyebrow as Warren held the door to the restaurant open for the group to enter.

"Exactly what I've been saying for a month now," Magenta punched Zach in the arm as they followed the waitress back to a booth.

"It's nothing against you guys," Jamie explained. "It's just that regular teenagers can be awfully cruel and merciless. I'd hate to think what kind of hazing goes on when the tormentors have hero powers"

"Yeah, it's really not pretty," said Ethan. "It gives a whole other meaning to 'swirlies'. Let me tell you."

"It won't be like that," Layla promised, as the group ordered spring rolls and green tea. "Besides, I want you to invite some of your friends, too."

"That might be a problem," Jamie said, studying the menu intently, despite the fact that she had already ordered.

"Jamie's the poster child for anti-social behavior at her school," Warren stood to help the waitress distribute the food and drinks. "No friends will be forth-coming. Believe me, I've been down this road before."

"Okay, fine, Magenta and I will plan the party, but you've got to promise me that you two will be there as the guests of honor," Layla cajoled as she passed around the fortune cookies.

"Hey, let's play that fortune cookie game that Warren taught us," Zach broke in.

"Zach, man, it's doesn't really count as a game," Will shook his head with a grin.

"I don't care." Zach broke his fortune cookie in two and pulled out the thin paper strip. "Hey, listen to mine. This is great. 'Your friends will soon be amazed at your great luck…' " He then added the tell-tale phrase " '…in bed.' " He nudged Magenta knowingly. "What does yours say?"

Magenta rolled her eyes before replying, "A great disappointment is in your future…in bed."

"It does not say that," Zach protested, as everyone laughed.

"What does yours say, Jamie," prodded Layla.

Jamie unrolled her fortune and studied it a moment. "Your closest friends are your greatest treasures…in bed."

"So true, so true…Always willing to help you test out that theory…Just kidding, just kidding!" Will held up his hands in mock surrender as a streak of fire snaked its way across the table top, and the rose in the bud vase at his elbow sent out thorn filled tendrils to wrap tightly around both of his wrists, binding him quite effectively.

"What does yours say, Warren?" Layla asked gently, noticing the brooding mood that Warren was about to lapse into.

"Soulmates are solemnly sought and easily lost," Warren read, but he did not add the ending phrase that the others had used to modify the meaning of their fortunes. Layla watched as Warren looked up at Jamie, eyes dark and mouth set in a grim line, and she knew that his mood had taken a turn for the worst.

If any of the seven friends gathered around the table that night had realized how quickly the fortunes from those cookies would be coming true, then they probably would have cancelled the celebration that they had planned. As it was, Jameson didn't question the text message that she received the next Friday telling her that the location of the party had been changed. Nor did she wonder why Warren would text her instead of calling her to tell her that he would meet her at the party instead of picking her up. For once, her spidey senses weren't tingling. Unfortunately, this was when she needed them most.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note:

Sorry that this chapter has been so long in the making. My laptop crashed. My brother, a computer programmer, couldn't even revive it. I think what he said was "You had to know that a laptop this old was bound to die sooner or later. Have you learned nothing from me about backing up your work?" Luckily, most of this chapter was backed up because I actually wrote the ending to this chapter 2 years ago when I wrote the first few chapters about how Warren and Jamie meet.. It's just taken me this long to write the beginning of this chapter. But, finally here it is. Please review and let me know what you think.

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." - Shakespeare

**Chapter 21 - **

Warren's heart stopped. Time seemed to stand still. He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. His eyes darted to the side and, seeing Will and Layla, he knew they were frozen, too.

This wasn't 'Save the Citizen' in the gym. There was no ticking clock to let them know how much time they had left. And the hostage in front of them wasn't a mannequin. She was a living, breathing person, and she was their friend. The blood running down her face and down her arms was real and so was the agony she was in. They had heard her screams, and now they realized what was at stake. Any wrong decisions or actions would result in far worse than a losing tally on the score board.

Warren had been puzzled when he had arrived at Jamie's house to discover that she had gone on to the party with out him. His puzzlement had turned to concern when he had arrived at Layla's and he had realized that Jamie wasn't there. Then he had received the phone call on his mobile. A distorted voice had instructed him to bring his friends to the Stronghold's house. Warren knew that the screams that he heard in the background had been Jamie's.

Warren looked at his friends. Jamie's life and his future were in their hands. They had to be together in this. Cybertronic and Transmorph were two villains that had been eluding capture for quite some time. Both villains had been inactive for so long that most of the hero network felt that the two villains were either dead, or retired. But Warren knew that Cybertronic and Transmorph were hoping to make a comeback by using Jamie as a pawn.

With Jamie's life hanging in the balance, the villains were figuring that the teens would give in to their demands. The villains had activated a high frequency blocking device, effectively preventing the teens from contacting their parents. Cybertronic and Transmorph assumed that if the teens were unable to reach their parents, they would be easier to manipulate.

The villains wanted access into the Commander's and Jetstream's secret sanctum. There was no way that they could threaten Will, Warren, or the other teens with enough bodily harm to force Will into allowing the villains access into his parents' fortress. But, Jamie was only flesh and blood. She was a citizen with only one life. Giving into Cybertronic and Transmorph's blackmail was distasteful, but Warren was more than willing to do it if it was the only way to save Jamie's life

But there was one factor weighing against them. Warren knew that villains loved torturing their victims just for the pleasure of torture itself. And, as much as he hated to admit it, there was really no reason for them to let Jamie go once they had what they wanted. Giving in wouldn't secure a guarantee of her safety. It would just give Cybertronic and Transmorph the upper hand.

Warren closed his eyes and swallowed. He steadied his heartbeat and prepared himself for what he knew he was going to have to do. Fight for Jamie's life.

Cybertronic stood behind Jamie, a knife in his hand. A knife that was digging deeper into Jamie's arm. Warren could see where they had heated the knife and used it to brand the top of one of Jamie's hands. There were several shallow cuts running along the side of her face, near the hair line. Her hair was pulled back and he could see that part of one of her ears was missing. The blade must have still been red hot for it looked as though it had cauterized the flesh.

Will, Ethan, Magenta, Layla, and Zach were strung out on either side of Warren. He knew that Magenta and Layla, possibly Ethan and Zach too, were trying to control their nausea. The smell of burnt flesh hung heavily in the air.

Warren nodded once, barely perceptible, but he knew that the others were aware of it. They moved as one. Ethan melted into liquid and moved across Cybertronic's feet. At the same time, Layla urged the plant on the window sill to send tendrils out towards Cybertronic and Transmorph. The tendrils pulled Cybertronic away from Jamie as Ethan reached the wall socket, sending an electric shock back to Cybertronic, knocking him off of his feet, and effectively disabling him. Zach swooped in to loosen the ropes binding Jamie to the chair so that he could pull her to safety as Warren and Will moved towards Transmorph.

Warren was dimly aware of Jamie reaching up to grab an unfamiliar weapon from the table beside of her chair. She pointed it towards Transmorph, just as Transmorph pulled an equally lethal looking weapon from his holster and pointed it towards Will and Warren. He pulled the trigger and Will crashed backwards through the living room wall. He pointed it towards Warren, just as Jamie fired the weapon in her hand.

Jamie's hand wavered due to her ebbing strength and the shot went awry, too low to reach Transmorph. Striking the floor several feet short of its intended target, a yellow beam blanketed the hardwood floor. Warren watched in amazement as the floor in front of Transmorph melted as though sprayed with acid. Jamie raised the weapon higher, trying for a truer shot and Warren realized she meant to kill Transmorph. As much as he echoed Jamie's feelings, he couldn't allow her to become the murderer in this situation.

Warren realized that Transmorp had hesitated for a moment, trying to decide who was a bigger threat, Warren, or Jamie and the gun. Warren knew he would have to make his move before Transmorph decided, and before Jamie had a chance to pull the trigger.

The fire had been just below the surface all evening, ever since he had received that first phone call. It was easy to let the flood gates down and let the flames roil out. He rejoiced in it and in the devastation that followed.

There wasn't much to do after that. What ever Cybertronic and Transmorph had been using to block the heroes from calling their parents must have been destroyed with Warren's fire. The Commander and Jetstream responded right away. Jamie was taken to the hospital and the fire was explained to the neighbors as a problem with the gas lines. What else could cause such localized and severe destruction?

Warren watched Jamie from the hospital hallway. She had been patched and sewn up as much as was possible. She was sedated now, and hopefully resting peacefully for a while. Warren thought about how close she had come to taking a step in a direction that was irreversible. He knew she would have been justified in pulling that trigger, but would she have been able to live with herself afterwards? The death of anyone, even a villain, weighs heavily on a person's mind. Would Jamie have been able to recover from that, or would that have been a wound that never completely healed?

Jamie had awoken slowly from her drug-induced sleep, but was still afraid to move . She was afraid that moving would bring back all of the pain. She sensed Warren in the hallway and wondered how long he had been waiting there.

She thought about what he had done for her. He had crossed the line. Killed for her. That wasn't something that she had wanted to happen. She knew that wasn't what he had wanted either. This wasn't supposed to be his future. He wasn't his father's son.

Now she knew how far he would go to protect her. And it wasn't something that she was prepared for. She didn't want Warren putting aside his principles for her. As long as she was around, Warren would feel as though he needed to protect her. She sighed. This wasn't how the story was supposed to end.

Warren walked into the room and gazed down at Jamie. Bandaged, wounds still red and raw, she looked so vulnerable. He couldn't put her into this kind of situation again. If they remained together, they were just tempting fate. A similar incident was just as likely to occur again in the future. She was his Achilles' heel.

Jamie watched Warren enter the room. She could tell from the look upon his face that his mind was made up.

"Two doomed lovers, Romeo, two doomed lovers." She said sadly, referring to a conversation they'd had when they first met.

"Not if I can help it, Juliet." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Jamie watched him walk away. She knew he wouldn't be coming back.

It was just as well. She knew she'd never be the one strong enough to leave.

Sometimes things go so wrong that you know that nothing can fix them except time. This was one of those moments

Mahatma Gandhi said that true sacrifice made for your loved ones lightens the mind of the doer and gives him a sense of peace and joy.

Jameson wondered if Gandhi's heart was breaking when he said that. If not, he was surely a hypocrite.

Jamie lay back down and prepared to wait.


	22. Chapter 22 Freshman Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with Sky High, except for Jamie and her attitude.

Authors's note – Sorry that this was such a long time coming, but sometimes you hate for things to end. There will be an epilogue later…a short one.

Please review and let me know what you think about this final chapter and the story as a whole. I've really enjoyed all of your comments and will miss writing for you. It's so hard to say goodbye to a story…

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter 22 – Freshman Year -

Fall starts earlier in the mountains, Jamie decided. The air was already cool and crisp. Leaves were preparing for what was guaranteed to be a wonderful show. The colors promised to be gorgeous.

Jamie sat underneath one of the hundred year old Aspen trees in the center of the quad. She was receiving excellent Wi-Fi reception from her seat on the cement bench. That wasn't the only reason that she had picked this bench, though. The view of the landscape was exceptional here. Warren had pointed that out to her the previous spring when they had visited the campus. That was the real reason that she was there. Warren had picked the spot.

A breeze ruffled her hair as she glanced down at the e-mail that she was working on. _Wonder if I will hear from him this time, _she thought.

**To: HotHead Hero. net**

**September**

**Hi There,**

**I hope I've got this e-mail address right. Since I never heard back from you, I wondered if Layla had written it down correctly.**

**It's okay, though. **

**Just wanted to let you know how everything was going. I've moved into my dorm, and training has started. I'm running everyday. **

**The air is already so crisp here. The leaves are beautiful. Wish you could see them. I sat on the bench near the commissary. The one we found last spring. Watched the leaves fall for a while. **

**Don't worry.**

**Everything's good.**

**Jamie**

Warren had read the e-mail so many times that he had lost count. He had finally decided to print it out. It was nice to have something of Jamie's to hold in his hand.

She had taken the Scholarship at Mountain State University. Three hours north east of Maxville. He knew that the curriculum there was great, and so was the track program. Jamie should have a great chance to have her natural abilities recognized.

Warren knew that Will, Layla, and the rest of the gang were disappointed when he had left at the beginning of the summer. But he had to get out of there. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of Jamie.

His friends still had two more years of school left, but Warren had decided that there was nothing left for him in Maxville. His mom was hardly ever at home. She had opened a home base in Asia so, it would be just as easy for her to visit him at college as it was for her to visit him in Maxville.

So, he had decided to accept the offer to attend South Western. It was three hours from Maxville, in the opposite direction from where Jamie was at MSU. Now, they were officially as far apart as they could get and still be in the same state.

There was a hero near the college that could mentor him. Jamie had pointed that out to Warren the previous fall when she had been looking for suitable Universities for him to attend.

Rush, his mentor, had even found him a small apartment and a part time job. Waiting tables again, but it would do for now.

Warren read the e-mail again. Jamie always had loved the fall.

Still September…

Jamie sat watching the students near the bell tower, and reread what she had just written to Warren.

**To:Hothead Hero . net **

**Hi,**

**You would love this campus. The other students here are great. So welcoming. A totally different world than what I expected. I could just sit for hours in the quad and watch them milling around me. Wish you were here to meet some of them. I think you'd really like them.**

**It's a great place for running, too. More hills, though. That makes it harder. And the altitude is taking a little getting used to.**

**My coach wants me to branch out. Practice my sprinting. Says it doubles the potential of the team. So I'm working on fast bursts, instead of just pacing myself.**

**I'm really enjoying the classes, too. I know that most of them are just basic freshman requirements, but there's more of a challenge in most of them than I've had before. I love the lit. class and the European history class.**

**I have to read ****A Separate Peace**** for the lit. class. It's been really interesting so far. Maybe you should pick up a copy. I think you'd enjoy it. **

**Of course, I know you're busy with your own classes. **

**I hope things are going well with you.**

**Jamie**

She hesitated for a moment before pressing send. He hadn't responded the last time she had e-mailed him. He probably wouldn't this time either. She knew she was being silly. She shouldn't expect to hear from him. I mean, that was the whole point in him leaving in the first place. They needed to stay away from each other. Jamie smiled. But she just couldn't go cold-turkey. Maybe Warren wasn't reading these emails. Maybe, this wasn't even the right address. But, she still needed to talk to him, even if it was a one-sided conversation.

Jamie glanced up to watch the two girls trying to recruit pledges for their sorority. She could just imagine Warren's reaction to their pink and purple hair. Maybe she'd include a few more lines before sending the message on. Warren would probably understand the dry humor in Jamie's description of the two girls, might even appreciate the irony of finding people with a more outrageous sense of style in college then Jamie and Warren had displayed in high school.

Warren's Journal - October

**She writes every week. I don't know why, since I never answer**.

**But, still, I hope she doesn't stop. I look forward to coming back to my room and finding a new letter. **

**Sometimes, I can almost forget. It's like we're just on vacation and I could almost pick up the phone and call her. But then, I remember ….**

**And I know I can't.**

**Maybe it would be better if she did stop.**

Warren laid his pen down and thought about the week ahead. Classes, a paper due in his journalism class, two tests, one in Calculus, and one in American History, work at the restaurant, and he also had to meet with his mentor twice. It was going to be a busy week.

It wouldn't be enough to keep Jamie off of his mind though. He felt foolish. He should just e-mail her and tell her to stop writing. But, then, what if she took his advice and did stop writing to him? What would he do then?

Warren read Jamie's last e-mail again.

**To: Hothead Hero. net**

**October**

**The season's going well. Track season, I mean. The coach is really pushing us. Everyone is very competitive. But you know what, it really keeps me busy. Between running and classes, I don't have much free time for anything else.**

**Oh, guess what, I was able to sign up for an art class. Only Beginners 101, but it's fun anyway.**

**How are things with you? I hope you're keeping up with your journal. I always loved listening to your ideas. Actually, sometimes, I just loved listening to your voice. Keep writing, Warren. You're more than just one thing, you know. Even if it's not writing, you need to find out what the other side of you is all about.**

**Keep safe.**

**Yours,**

**Jamie**

Warren had taken Jamie's advice. He had started writing in his journal again. A lot of good it was going to do if all it contained was his meandering thoughts about Jamie and how much he missed her. Surely there were other aspects of his life that he could write about. He thought back to his days at Sky High. No one would believe some of the things that had gone on there. It would be considered more of a work of fiction than a memoir. Might be good practice for his journalism classes though.

He picked up his pen, and thought back to his sophomore year…

**To: Hot Head Hero. net**

**November**

**OH MY GOD! It is cold here! It snows constantly!! We didn't think to visit here in the winter, did we? The snow's up to my knees and we're still expected to attend classes. These people are insane!! Now would be a good time to have a friend who also doubles as a heater. The paths to class are almost impossible to navigate. Sure would be nice if someone could melt the snow as we're walking.**

Jamie stood beside of the duck pond and surveyed the scenery. She walked past it every day on the way to class. She had never really taken the time to appreciate the beauty of this particular spot before. Despite the fact that she had to walk past it a least twice a day, Monday – Friday, she usually only noted the fact that this particular landmark signaled the fact that she was almost back to her dorm.

Freshmen were assigned the least desirable dorms it seemed. Jamie's dorm was at the edge of campus. Of course, even saying that it was on the edge of campus was stretching the definition a bit. You had to leave the main campus, walk through a tunnel that ran under a six lane road, walk up the hill, past the music building, and the auditorium, around the duck pond, through the football stadium parking lot, around the edge of the stadium, and then you would reach the stairs leading up the hill to her dorm…the eighty-nine steps leading up to her dorm.

So, she really didn't consider going to class to be a leisurely stroll during which she should take time to admire the scenery. Today, however, she did stop. Snow had started falling again the evening before. It had fallen heavily and steadily all night. Add that to what had fallen the previous week and there was a good eighteen inches on the ground. The branches of the fir trees drooped with the weight of the snow that was clumped on their branches. The pond had been frozen for weeks and now shimmered with the new layer of snow. Everything looked fresh and pristine.

Jamie thought back to the road trip that she and Warren had taken to the Institute of Fire at the beginning of the year. The snow fall that weekend had been memorable in more ways than one. Her thoughts quickly turned somber as she thought of how the evening had ended. Would that be one of her last memories of him?

Jamie had a sudden longing to see Warren once more in a snow storm. The flakes floating down around him, melting and evaporating before they had a chance to touch his skin, a steamy mist enveloping him. Would a snowball reach him before melting? Jamie really wished she had the opportunity to find out. She wondered what he was doing for winter break.

Warren's Journal - December

**Jamie's going home for Winter Break. I thought about going, too. I'd like to see Layla, and Will. Wouldn't even mind seeing Zach, Magenta, and Ethan. But, you know, something's just aren't a good idea.**

**Guess I'll stay here for the holidays.**

**Who'll notice anyway?**

**To: HotHeadHero . net**

**Missed seeing you at Christmas. Thought you might swing back into town for a few days over the holidays.**

**Layla and Will said that they went up to see you on break. Said you looked good and were doing well. I'm glad to hear it.**

**I can understand, though. I wouldn't have gone back if it hadn't been for my brother. **

**I'm truly glad to be back on campus again. My new classes will be starting soon. I've signed up for another Lit. class. Different professor. We're supposed to read **_**Dante's Inferno**_.** Have you read it? It really sounds challenging. **

**How are the journalism classes coming along?**

**Anything pique your interest?**

**As Always,**

**Yours,**

**Jamie**

Jamie lay on the bed watching the news, hoping as always that there would be a mention of a familiar hero, or a strange occurrence involving a gangly, glowing teenager, or plants growing uncontrollably, snaring some evil-doers in their tendrils. Anything to make her a little less homesick. She was surprised that she hadn't heard anything about a new rising hero, perhaps PHOENIX, or SUNBURST or anything other than the coach's nickname for Warren. Funny that he had chosen Hothead as part of his email address. Jamie remembered their conversation about ancient Greek and roman gods. Why hadn't she heard anything about him, yet? Even if she didn't know what name he had finally chosen, it wouldn't be hard to identify him once he made an appearance. She sighed. Time to go run.

**To : HotHeadHero. Net**

**April**

**We're going to the National Finals. The meet is on the fifteenth.**

**Did you get a chance to read Dante's Inferno? We finished discussing it in class. But I don't really agree with some of the arguments that the Professor presented. I wanted to get your point of view on a few things. He says that Dante emphasizes the power of his narrative to give both its subjects and the author immortality. Being practically immortal yourself, do you agree that immortality in paper is essentially the same as the immortality of a god? Is the remembrance of others sufficient to qualify as immortality?**

**Hope things are well with you. **

**Everything's good here.**

**As Always,**

**Yours,**

**Jamie**

Warren's Journal - April

**It's official. Jamie's now the fastest woman in the state. At least in the 55 meter and 60 meter dash. Until the next meet, anyway.**

**Of course, I always knew that. No one can outrun her. No one can catch her either. But that's no surprise.**

**She asked me to read Dante's Inferno. Immortality…What good is it when you have no one to share it with…And no one to sacrifice yourself for…There's really no point is there. Who wants to be remembered by strangers?**

**I miss not being able to talk to her. Hear her voice. Tell her what I'm thinking. **

**But, it's good to know she's doing so well.**

Jamie read the letter from her mentor again. A chance to speak before a group of students at a neighboring college. Sounded terrifying to her. Some people would say it was a great opportunity. She wished one of those people was here now. She opened her laptop.

**To: HotHeadHero. Net**

**April**

**I received a letter today….**

Warren's Journal - May

**My mentor, Jake, otherwise known as RUSH to the rest of the civilian population, thinks that this might be a good time for me to start helping him with his patrols. It's about time. I've been in town for almost a year, and he's been making me keep my head down. I have been about to go stir crazy, keeping a low profile.**

**He's so conservative. I don't know how we ever got matched up. **

**Of course, maybe that was the point. Trying to seek some kind of balance. He says I need to go slow. Ease myself into the public eye. Don't want to incite the public with the knowledge that there's another rising fire elemental. Especially after my dad managed to alienate most of the free world with his actions.**

**So I'll start patrolling with him, but stay in the background. Let him handle all of the high profile rescues. I'll just be along as "support". **

**Kind of funny when you think about it. Me, hero support. Jamie would get a kick out of that. Say that it was a good lesson in humility, turn about is fair play or some kind of crap like that.**

**Fine, I can wait my turn. Be restrained. The casual observer. **

Jamie grinned and picked up her laptop. Exams were over. All of her belongings were packed. Time for one last e-mail before she headed home for the summer.

**To: HotHeadHero. Net**

**May**

**Saw your name in the papers today.**

"**Prometheus Brings Light to the World"**

**Good job. **

**See you soon.**

**Jamie**

Warren's Journal - May

Okay, maybe I didn't do such a good job of keeping a low profile.


	23. Chapter 23-Epilogue

Epilogue-

"For never was a story of more woe,

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"

"We will make amends ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call:

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends."

Jamie left the hood up on her car, and walked towards the main academic campus. She should have known better. Her mustang had been very unreliable lately. However, there was someone that she knew she could always count on.

Sitting on the bench, she watched a solitary figure cross the quad. Tall, lean, muscular, fire elemental tattoos hidden by a long sleeved, button down shirt. Long, black hair pulled back in a pony tail, red streaks and all. A messenger-bag strap slung over his shoulder, pens, pencils, and journals in his arms, you would never guess from his reserved manner that this was the most exuberant and self-assured superhero in the mid-west states. Five years brings about a lot of changes.

Warren had finished up college in three years. Who would have thought he would be the student on the fast track. Jamie had signed up for the five year plan.

Warren would never have a problem finding free-lance writing assignments with any of the major newspapers along the central corridor of the country. After all, he was always right where the conflict was, and could report almost all of the action-breaking news with a first hand account of the proceedings. His editors were always amazed by his uncanny ability to be in the right place at the right time.

The perks of being a superhero. Jamie smiled. No wonder Clark Kent was a journalist.

She didn't have to stand to attract his attention, or wave in greeting. She had no doubt that he would be able to find her. It was still their bench.

Five years does bring about a lot of changes. They had both grown, and they were both ready now to accept that there were some things that they couldn't control in life and some things that they would never be able to change. He wouldn't always be able to protect her, but everyone's future is uncertain.

He stopped in front of her. Glancing down, he smiled. "Still need saving?"

She put her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. "Every girl needs a white knight, or in this case, their own personal action figure." She pulled the small toy out of her backpack "I am Prometheus. See me flame!" she taunted. She had been waiting all day to say that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's part of some public, good will program. I had no part in picking out the costume colors," he rolled his eyes, and pulled her closer. "Let's go. We'll pick up your car in the morning."

"You don't think you can give it a little zap, and get it to start?" she said, holding on to his belt loop.

"Last time we tried that, we burnt out the electrical system. We'll just buy a new battery, and drop it in tomorrow morning." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."

"Want to talk about it," she asked smiling up at him.

They were each others' sounding boards, support system, ear ready to listen, and each other's home base. Whatever was to come, they would face it together.

Neither of them were running anymore.

I know this has been a long time promised, but it was so hard to finish and say goodbye. Thank you for all of the reviews over the years, and let me know what you think of this last chapter.


End file.
